


The room where THAT happens

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton always gets what he wants, Blow Jobs, Dark Alexander Hamilton, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, I think I might enjoy torturing Aaron Burr a bit too much, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Thomas Jefferson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Thriller, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: It's Burr's first time as Senator and he's absolutely thrilled to finally have a shot at the room where it happens.Unfortunately it's anything but what he imagined it would be.(Might change the summary and title later. I don't think I'm explaining it right.)Basically, everyone forgot to mention the new job came with consequences.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea came to me and I couldn't get it out if my head till to put it down.  
> Booyah.

It was that time of the year again.  
The winter months came in and the nights became longer than the days.

Senator Burr was working on a new draft. He wanted to get finished on it early so he could head back home before the streets got very cold. Working over time had become quite a recent thing since he became Senator and he really didn’t want to make a habit of coming home late. Though that was difficult to achieve as his work had just doubled in size.

He was going through each document carefully just to make sure it was without error when Madison walked in through the door.  
“Good evening Burr. Do you have some time?” Madison greeted and Burr looked up in surprise.  
“Good evening Madison.” Burr greeted back politely. “Is there anything you need?”  
“I regret that I must burden you with this.” Madison sighed reluctant. “It’s just that I’m having a little problem with something I’m working on and I was hoping you could give me some insight as to how to solve the problem.” Madison took the chair before Burr’s desk, shaking his head at the documents he held.

“I don’t see why not.” Burr agreed with a smile and took them from the troubled man. It presented a great opportunity to form a more United front with Madison. Offer him aid him so if Burr was in need in the future, he wouldn’t hesitate to come to Madison.  
The topic of the document seemed an interesting one to Burr so he was immediately intrigued. The plan was to look over it, just to see if he could give his aid in some way.  
Burr had just collected the paper when he felt a hand settle so boldy on his crotch.

For a few seconds he froze and everything stopped making sense.  
Where had the hand come from? Why was it on his crotch? Was he just imagining this? What the.......  
When the hand began to move he realised he wasn’t dreaming.

His first instinct was to stand at once and find out what the hell was going on, but as his legs jerked upwards Burr found his blood going cold when the hand tightened it’s grip instead and switched the touch of a hand for the sharp prick of a blade poking him very gently near his crotch area.  
Had Burr been of paler skin he’d be as white as a sheet in that moment.

Whoever was down there had a knife!

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.  
Burr chanted these words over and over again in his head, his heart beginning to pick up in pace.  
His nervous gulp ended up attracting Madison’s attention which felt detrimental to his situation right now.

“Burr? Are you alright?” Madison asked confused by the array of expressions going through his face.

How had this person gotten under his desk? Most likely during the break when he’d gone to ease himself in the restroom. It was unlikely that it was before that.  
He’d been decently aware of his surroundings before. How had he not thought to check...but then who would?!  
It wasn’t like this was the sort of thing that happened in day to day life.

“A.... Actually Madison.” Burr mumbled finding that his mouth had gone dry as he struggled to think clearly. “Actually I was wondering if you could give me a few......”  
A sharp intake of breath when the weapon pushed deeper into his thigh and Burr struggled to calm. He was so close but he wasn’t getting cut yet.  
That meant this was a signal.  
Was he to stop talking?

He paused for a while head bowed, hands braced on the table as he feared even breathing for he risked losing his family jewels.

“Burr are you alright?” Madison asked rather concerned.  
Burr raised a finger with a frown.  
The knife wasn’t pushing any deeper.

“Madison. Stay.” He tested and relaxed as he felt the weapon pull away but not completely. It was still pressed against him but doing no damage.

Okay. This person.  
This attacker.  
Didn’t want Madison gone just yet.  
“Is everything okay?” Madison raised an eyebrow as Burr carefully took the papers from him. He’d never felt so stressed in his life.  
The desk was much like a cabinet, supported by no legs. Just wood that fell to the floor, a row of drawers implanted in the side of the desk that faced him. This created room for a small compartment where his legs could move freely underneath the desk, unable to be seen from the other side. This compartment was exactly where the assailant sat now completely covered from view, which left Burr trapped inside, completely at his mercy. If only he could signal Madison somehow. But how to do that without losing his balls.

“This work. Explain it to me.” He said and Madison settled back into work mode though he seemed to be eyeing Burr warily.  
Burr was half paying attention to Madison’s explanation.  
The other half was taking note of the new hand that had joined the other still on his breeches. He shifted uncomfortably and froze when the knife returned.  
Alright then.....no moving around.  
Burr stiffened a little when his breeches were unbuckled.  
Eyes widening just slightly.  
The situation was getting out of hand. Was he going to get castrated in his own office?! His legs trembled and he began to think overdrive.

A way to save his balls. There had to be.  
He could leap back and hope that he wouldn’t get stabbed. The assailant could miss but he highly doubted that. Not when they were already so close to him.

He let out a deep sigh when his member was freed from his breeches and underwear. Apprehension building when the assailant’s hand wrapped around it. Decision time was now and never.  
If he was going to do something he had to do it right now.  
His heart was thumping loud in his chest, so loud he was almost sure Madison could hear it too. He braced himself for defence but found himself waiting for the assailant to make the first move. It was reckless but it would be more reckless if the assailant was startled into cutting him.  
His nerves were all tense and he set his hands gently on the table, preparing to kick backwards and possibly tackle the assailant or at least bash them with a chair.  
However what he got instead of an attack were lips closing around the head of his dick and licking around its base.

Burr froze, for the second time that day.  
His mind even slower to boot whatever the fuck was happening.

A tongue was swirling over the tip of his dick on and on and on again. It was teasing his slit and licking him down from the base to the balls. He could feel the cold metal of the blade of whatever weapon the assailant possessed, most likely a knife or dagger, against his inner thigh which meant the threat was yet to stop. He was being threatened to accept a blow job?!  
What the heck?

Burr tried not to shift or change his expression. Struggling as he realised with part horror that he was beginning to get hard. A stranger was sucking at his dick and he was getting hard from it.  
From sitting here in this office being humiliated in front of Madison. If Madison was to get up now and walk around the desk he would see his assailant....licking, teasing and sucking at his balls as he was doing now in a way that made his toes curl.

It was dirty and scandalous. If anyone caught them right now....what would they think, what would they do?  
The thought somehow only made this sin more pleasurable and Burr thanked the Lord for his dark skin so he wouldn’t have to struggle to hide a blush because he would so be blushing in this situation right now.  
His body was responding to the assailant’s licks and nips. He was actually enjoying this. But he wasn’t to blame, he was the victim here, he told himself. A victim growing a very serious hard on.

With each passing second it became harder and harder not to moan.  
His face twisted in a look that was almost one of pain but Burr twisted that into a hard frown. Madison assumed that meant he was paying serious attention to him and went on rambling. Burr couldn’t even hear what he was saying any more.

Suddenly the attacker seemed to decide he’d had enough of teasing and just swallowed him whole. From tip to root.  
Burr had to erupt in a coughing fit to cover up the moan that was forced out from him. He coughed and coughed and coughed, digging his hands into the table, his composure falling apart.

“Burr?” Madison said horrified as he got to his feet.  
“Are you alright? What’s happened to you?”

“I......” Burr mumbled and grit his teeth wishing the imp underneath his desk would slow down for a second. His head was spinning. He swore he could see stars.  
His assailant seemed to pause at his noise and the knife twitched.  
Fuck you! Burr thought.

What sort of sick twisted bastard would crawl into his office and harass him like this?! He’d stand up right now if only that he knew he’d never live down Madison seeing him balls out, rock hard right now.  
This was so embarrassing.  
“The.... documents. Give me....documents.” he whimpered and Madison looked worried at him.  
“I’m sorry. I choked.” Burr said struggling to keep his voice even as the licking resumed. “I just need to....go over this again. Give me a moment.”  
His hands were trembling. Despite fighting hard against it he could not stop the shaking.  
He managed to take it down a notch though. Raising the pamphlet to cover his face so he could let out a shaky breath or two.  
A tongue sliding down the length of his now wet cock had him biting his lip violently.  
This pleasure. It was really something else.  
Not even Theodosia was interested in these kinds of sexual activities. Despite how reserved Burr was the difficult situation he’d been put in somehow made him harder. Knowing how bad things would be if he got found out.

He wanted so badly for Madison to leave, to just surrender completely to this feeling. But he dared not drop his mask. Not now.  
He began to read out the document in his hands. Speaking loud and forcing his tone to be clear. Deep and arresting, he was taking it slow and steady with Madison paying curious attention to him as he read it out.

Perhaps this was how Burr assimilated things, Madison thought.

Burr on the other hand was trying so hard not to moan.  
The stranger had taken to teasing his tip now. Damn they were good. Again taking his cock bit by bit, inch by inch.  
It was getting harder to speak but he kept up a steady tone. Priding himself with years of practiced self control. This was just one of many things that he could pull off.  
However when the stranger deep throated him again, this time all the way to his balls, his voice came to an abrupt halt.

He was.....so far in there. So far in.  
He could feel the throat constricting around his.......  
Oh God.  
Oh Lord.  
He could have sobbed.  
He couldn’t take this anymore.

“Maybe..... Maybe I should come back next time.” Madison said standing nervously when Burr took another long pause.  
He was acting unwell today.  
“Perhaps you should check in a clinic as well Senator Burr.”

“No....No I assure you that I’m fine.” Burr whimpered not sounding fine at all.  
He couldn’t let the man leave.  
The knife.

“And I assure you that you are not fine.” Madison insisted with a very concerned look on his face.  
“You seem so pale right now. Perhaps I should notify Washington that you’re unable to work.....”  
The knife was back so damn fast.

“Don’t call Washington!”  
Who the fuck was down there?!  
Burr was breathing shakily his head bent low again. His body trembling.  
“Do not.....call Washington Madison.” He said in a much smaller voice as he’d startled the poor man. “It’s fine. I think.....I think I will go home after all. But I will look into your work. I promise.”

Madison stared at Burr sceptical but then he nodded.  
“Alright then. Good night Burr.”

Burr felt his muscles relax as much as he could with his member still thrust far into that wet cavern.  
“Good night Madison.”

He had to risk it.  
The assailant had reacted on the mention of Washington but not about Madison leaving.  
Perhaps now Madison could leave.

Once the door was shut behind him, Burr's head fell to the table. He panted heavily, taking in huge gulps of air as he breathed shakily, struggling to maintain whatever composure he had left. His hands flew immediately to press against his mouth when somehow the assailant took him even deeper. Sucking greedily on his defenceless member while tears of pleasure beaded in his eyes. 

“Stop.” Burr begged not actually meaning it.  
He was overwhelmed by the mix of sensations flooding through his system from being inside such a warm wet experienced mouth. It was too much. He’d never received such a pleasure overload before. He was going to cum.  
“Please.” He gasped as hands moved to stroke his inner thighs.  
Pulling his breeches further down.  
“No.”  
They fell around his legs now and arms grabbed said legs, holding them in place, spread underneath the table. Leaving him bare before the stranger. Bare, exposed, vulnerable and wanting. Burr whimpered and struggled to close his legs, end this disgrace while he still could, but the stranger's grip tightened on his legs, hard enough to bruise. A nose nuzzled against his crotch as the stranger seemed to adjust his member's position inside their mouth. Swirling their tongue around him one last time. Then the merciless sucking began.

Burr cried actual tears from the intensity. The way the tongue rolled around the entirety of him. Slipping between his balls and sucking hard on all of him. He’d never had such expert lips around him before. He was practically spasming from the pleasure. Growling and snarling when he wanted to be howling.  
“I......” he gasped when he felt a pressure build up in his member.  
“I’m cumming, I’m.......” his sentence broke off into a low snarling moan as he came.....right into the assailant’s mouth!

Burr let out another sob when he realised the assailant wasn’t even finished with him yet. They sucked him even harder through his release.  
Burr could picture their cheeks hollowed out, just sucking away all of his essence with all of their might. They sucked so hard that his eyes rolled back in his head.  
He whimpered as the last trails of cum fell from his dick and they were sucked away too.  
They even kept sucking after he was long through release.

“Please stop.” He begged weakly and groaned as the stranger felt up his balls, pressing, squeezing and kneading them. Bouncing them up and down as if weighing them, then pressing against them harshly with their thumb in a way that forced out whines from his lips.  
Burr didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He couldn’t even try to stand. His legs were so shaky that he felt he was literally coming apart.

The assailant finally allowed him to slide from that hot mouth and he left out a small moan of relief. Unfortunately those hands did not let him go.  
They wrapped around his length and Burr found himself very alarmed when he was stroked into hardness, again! That shouldn’t even possible. Was this some kind of sex demon?! Had he been cursed?  
"Wa...wait...aagh~!" He choked, his member pumped so hard and fast that his lower body nearly fell from the chair. Burr whimpered when his newly rock hard dick was thumbed, like a sweet caress. From base to tip then back from tip to base. His head lulled back and he swore, chest heaving with part fear and anticipation as his dick began to slide into that mouth again knowing what was coming.  
"Fuck. Fuck." He whimpered his body pressed against the table and shaking like a leaf. Having not even succeeded in coming down from his first high, Burr was wrecked completely the second time.

He cried freely but managed to keep it silent as possible, his face pressed into the wood of his desk as tears slid down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to reach under the table and be able to pull at the assailant’s hair but he could never forget the knife. He couldn’t just throw caution to the wind but oh how he wanted to.

He bet Alexander Hamilton would.

That man.

What would he do in a situation like this?

He was so unpredictable that it was difficult for Burr to guess but it would most likely be something loud and violent.

Somehow as soon as he started thinking of Hamilton he began to imagine that it was Hamilton. On his knees, sucking at his dick like a mad man.  
The idea was so crazy. So wild. The stuck up secretary of Treasury on his knees in his office of all places? Yeah right.  
“Alexander.” He whispered in a low tone his body still trembling.  
It was so good that it hurt.

He’d barely spoken out loud but there was a sudden pause in the ministrations and he blinked bleary tears from his eyes in surprise.  
It..... It couldn’t be.  
“Alexander?” He whispered again but again got no spoken reply. Instead the assailant seemed to ignore him entirely to take his member even deeper making him cry out.

“Please. Oh God.” Burr sobbed. “Mercy.”  
Any form of mercy. Just please. His lips trembled uncontrollably. His body glistening with sweat in the low light. His gasps falling against the table along with stray tears that he couldn’t hold back anymore.

The name had been a fluke then. Perhaps the assailant had only stopped to hear if he was trying to call for help.  
His balls were squeezed even harder this time like the assailant was trying to milk him dry of cum. Someone had come all this way just to steal his cum. It was so absurd and yet somehow it was happening.  
His mouth falling open needing air because his body was burning with sweat and he was hardly doing any of the work.  
He was just lying there taking it.  
He aught to stand up. He aught to fight.  
But Burr couldn’t care less right now.  
His second release was not so far off and he closed his eyes as he came this time, thinking of Alexander.  
Imagine if he’d actually been there.

His breathing was wretched as he got sucked dry for the second time. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten through the whole thing without moaning like an animal.  
Shudders travelled through his body as no inch of his aching member was spared, licked clean by his assaulter like he was trying to hide all traces of evidence of the incident.

Finally his dick was released from the assailant’s lips and he let out a whimper of gratitude.  
Burr was so exhausted that he stayed where he was slumped on the desk. Wiggling and flinching as the assailant took away the knife and fixed up his breeches. That was almost nice of the stranger who’d just put him through both heaven and hell.

It was over, finally over and he had no more strength to move, but he at least had the eyes to see. If he could just get a glance at who this person was.  
Unable to help himself he glanced down and saw staring back at him....... a monster.

Its mouth was coated with cum which was soon cleared away by a crafty tongue that licked its lips with joy. The evening sky did nothing to aid lighting up his office and all he had available was a candle so there was no light underneath the table.  
The result of that was seeing a creature with hair falling over its face, hungry eyes staring back at Burr in a way that made him quake and a leery grin that seemed almost content. Though with the way it licked its lips Burr could tell it could possibly go another round.

He fell back on his chair terrified as the stranger picked themselves up and crawled out from under the desk. Jumping to its feet the creature turned to face the window, blocking out even more light, with its back to a shaky Burr who could make nothing out of the stranger but their long flowing hair.  
This....stranger....with the delicate figure of a woman....but the stance and clothes of a man.

“Who are you?” Burr whimpered but the stranger gave no answer at first.  
Instead it flung open the window and the wind invited itself in, energetically wiping out the light from Burr’s candle. It picked up the stranger’s hair, scattering it across his face so when he did turn, anything Burr could have used to form a decent image was obscured.

Burr felt fear and it wasn’t for the first time that night. This fear was different though from the apprehension of being injured. He felt like he was before a supernatural being. A supernatural being with a large number of possible sinister intentions.  
His mouth went dry as he struggled to think of something to say so his life would be spared.  
Anything.....anything.....

“Your sweet taste far exceeded my expectations, Senator Burr.”

That voice!  
Burr's eyes widened in disbelief unable to see anything but the leery white smile of the stranger.  
But that voice.  
He could recognise it anywhere!

“Alexander?” he breathed unable to believe it even as he said it.

“Till we meet again.” The possible Hamilton chuckled before leaping from the window much to Burr's surprise and horror.

“Alexander!”  
Burr forced himself to stand, worried that Hamilton’s theatrics would surely endanger him.  
However when he looked out the window Hamilton was gone.  
Actually....gone.  
It was beyond baffling.

His legs finally gave out and he slumped to the floor, his breathing still erratic.  
Had this actually happened? Had he dreamt up the whole thing? Was he going....insane somehow?  
Burr didn't know.  
And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shadow moves from office to office. Sparing no one in it's path. It's hunger deeper than the depths of the sea.

Madison sighed as he sat in his office putting his work away so he could clock out for the day.

Burr had really been acting strange all night long. Madison hoped it wasn’t the flu spreading again. He couldn’t possibly risk getting sick again.  
He coughed into his handkerchief and sighed heavily.  
This was why it was best to pack up right now and go home, he couldn’t risk anything happening to him and putting a strain on his poor wife. He had everything in order now. He’d just go greet Burr a good night and......

The window was flung open, perhaps by a strong gust of wind, but it happened so suddenly and blew away a pile of the documents that he’d just put together.

Horrified, Madison moved to gather them all at once.  
He coughed a little from the strong wind but dutifully didn’t stand till he’d picked every last document from the floor.  
Walking back to the table he shut the window first, then set down the papers on the table hoping the ink on the them hadn’t been smudged. 

Bother how this now created so much work for him.  
He made sure the window was bolted and began to sort the documents out again. It was best to do them now but he was rather put out because he’d really meant to go home early.  
Good grief.

A few minutes into the sorting he’d made two piles when he felt something brush against his leg.  
He ignored it and kept working but he couldn’t very well ignore.....a hand that all out grabbed his crotch.  
Madison took a sharp intake of breath and made a hurried attempt to get away. Kicking out while trying to push his chair back from the desk so he could escape, but when a knife pressed against him he erupted into a coughing fit.

Of course.

How hadn’t he seen.

“Hamilton.” He breathed and Hamilton gave an almost purring sound in response.

“It is.....that time of the year already?" Madison asked weakly.  
His breeches being unbuckled was all the warning he got before Hamilton leaned forward, resting his head on Madison’s lap.

No warning before hand as usual. No signs that it was going to happen. It came a bit later this year. Perhaps due to the elections and the whole seating Burr as Senator. It had made him wrongfully believe that Hamilton was going to skip a year, but that was stupid. Hamilton never skipped anything.  
“Ah...” Madison groaned out when Hamilton squeezed his crotch almost absentmindedly.  
He set his big but gentle hands on Hamilton’s hair, combing his fingers through the locks, careful not to snag on any knots. He was one of the few that Hamilton allowed to touch his hair.

While he did this Hamilton nuzzled his face into his crotch and began to nudge his breeches and underwear down.

Madison had long since learnt that there was no fighting this. It would only put more strain on his health to resist giving Hamilton what he wanted. His breath hitched just a little once his member was free. The air caressing it for a second before Hamilton wrapped it in the warmth of his hands.

Madison groaned out mournfully, twitching and shifting around in the chair. He was getting hard, his body reacting to Hamilton’s touch almost immediately.  
A kiss was placed on the crown of member and Madison’s legs trembled. He shifted them nervously but Hamilton just spread them further apart with an annoyed grunt.

“Forgive me.” Madison said apologetically which struck him as an odd thing to say in such a position. Yet he’d said it.

Hamilton breathed out hot air over his member, a shiver going through Madison’s spine. He wanted this over quickly but Hamilton was taking a tad more time today.

“Hamilton. Please.” He said softly, knowing Hamilton liked it when he begged.  
Hamilton had mentioned from time to time that he preferred his accent when it was pleading for mercy. He such a sick man.  
But right now he was a sick man with his balls in his hands. 

He’d fished them out from Madison’s breeches and kneaded them in a way that had Madison letting out groan after groan.   
Messing with Madison was an art form in itself to Hamilton because he couldn’t go too fast but he also couldn’t go too slow. It was like a puzzle, a maze he had to manoeuvre his way through, every piece had to fit in just the right way.  
Madison’s heart thumped a little faster as Hamilton guided his dick into his mouth. His fingers curling around Hamilton’s dark locks, fisting his hair in his hands.

“Hamilton.” Madison moaned in a choked whimper.  
He was deep throating him already?

Hamilton had an odd talent for blowjobs with hardly any gag reflex. It made Madison gulp with how far he could take him each time. His member, though admittedly shorter than most was fat and wide. Yet Hamilton didn't so much as flinch when it came to taking him as far as he could go.

When Madison gasped out his name falling forward slightly, Hamilton gave it a pause for Madison to breathe.  
Once Madison’s breathing pattern was steady he began his torture.

Madison cried out, his head hitting the table as Hamilton began his constant relentless sucking.  
“Slow down!” Madison growled tugging at his hair and Hamilton obeyed immediately. Taking a pause as he glanced up at Madison with a growl.  
He wouldn’t be patient for too long so Madison had to work fast. Wrapping his hands around Hamilton’s head he directed his path on his dick, controlling the pace. Hamilton had freedom to do what he liked with his tongue but Madison always got to control the pace.  
He thrust himself into Hamilton’s cavern with a grunt then pulled back and thrust again. Starting a slow steady pace that soon began to quicken. His breath coming in small puffs of air.

Hamilton took all of it of course.  
He even delighted in surrendering to him. Groaning and moaning around his dick as if just to spite him. The tremors going through Madison in waves.

Madison found himself moaning out Alexander’s name while the Secretary of Treasury clung desperately to Madison’s dick as much as he could with each thrust.  
Fucking on the chair became a little difficult so Madison stood, gasping in surprise when Hamilton yanked his breeches and underwear completely off. His hands immediately resting against Madison’s ass. Kneading and massaging the perfect globes.

“Hamilton.” Madison groaned his fingers still entwined within his hair. His member still at Hamilton non-existent mercy.  
Madison’s legs trembled, panting as he moved his hips faster and faster, thrusting in and out of Hamilton’s wet cavern, fucking his mouth raw and yet Hamilton still remained in full control of the situation.  
Even when he stumbled momentarily Hamilton just steadied him at once with a protesting grunt, as if warning him to behave.

Hamilton was so good at his this that he had Madison moaning in a mournful sob.  
It shouldn’t even be possible. Being brought to hardness and release by a man he hated of all things and yet here he was ...so close.

“Mr Madison?” 

The knock on the door surprised him so much he nearly fell over from the shock.

Burr!  
He’d entirely forgotten he was still in the office!

Madison fell forward, keeping a hand on his desk to steady himself while he was choked with coughs of surprise.  
Unbothered by the new development, Hamilton just went on sucking away. 

Alarmed, Madison pulled at his hair sharply till the Secretary of Treasury was brought to a forced halt. That earned him a glare from Hamilton which Madison shot right back.

“Mr Madison?” Burr's voice came again and he cursed mentally. He sounded close but not too close. Like he was beside the walls or something.  
“Burr is there a problem?”  
“No, no problem sir.” Burr said respectfully his voice coming from outside the office as he hadn’t been given permission to step in. Madison was very grateful for that.  
“I was just checking to see if you’re still in. You see, I am going home.”

“Oh. I see.” Madison struggled to control his breathing while Hamilton jerked angrily at his hair. Madison’s grip was tight so he couldn’t budge, but he could still move his tongue.  
As if in revenge Hamilton started lapping against his tip. That brought a whimper from Madison’s lips.  
“Are you alright Mr Madison?” Burr inquired curiously.  
“I’m fine. I’m fine. I.....l think I’ll go home too.” Madison groaned glaring at Hamilton who just smirked cheekily but he didn’t stop his ministrations at all. Instead he seemed to be dragging his tongue across his dick slower and more torturous.  
Hamilton stop please. Madison begged with his eyes.

“Should I wait to walk you home sir?” Burr offered.  
“I’m not a maiden Burr. I’ll be fine. Go. I’ll lock up.”  
Please just fucking go!  
There was some hesitation on Burr's part and Madison tensed listening carefully for signs of the other man going home. He was so distracted by that task that Hamilton was able to gain the reigns of control once again. Deep throating him instantly.

Madison, much to his shame, let out a sharp squeal and fell to the floor unceremoniously. Nearly hurting himself as he went down.  
He coughed harshly but was even more alarmed by Hamilton just crawling over to where he’d fallen and resuming his business.  
“Hamilton wait....no.” he begged.  
“Mr Madison?!” Burr called his voice now right at his door!  
Oh God no! He was half naked right now!

It didn’t help that Hamilton paid absolutely no attention to his pleas and was again sucking on his dick like a lunatic.  
It brought tears to Madison’s eyes.  
He had to jam his hands over his mouth to stop from crying out.

Hamilton wouldn’t care at all if Burr walked in right now because Madison knew from experience things could only get worse from there.  
“Mr Madison are you alright?” the door creaked beginning to open and Madison all out panicked.  
“Burr will you go away for fuck’s sake!” he bellowed surprising everyone present.

Hamilton was so shocked that he actually paused his sucking to raise an eyebrow at him.  
Madison flushed but he was panicked and the good thing was that it stopped Burr in his tracks.

The young man shut the door giving Madison the opportunity to sigh in relief.

“Very well sir. Good night.” Burr said his footsteps fading away.

Madison felt bad. He didn’t like to yell at people. He hoped that he hadn’t hurt Burr's feeling too much.  
“Ah!~” he groaned as Hamilton, never one to miss a good opening, descended on him again. Sucking and slurping in the most dirty way possible that had Madison closing his eyes with his hands.

But Hamilton pulled his hands away. He pulled them both down and held them over Madison’s belly so he could watch himself get finished off by the person he hated the most on the cabinet.  
With a whimper Madison came and he shivered as Hamilton drank it up too. It looked so dirty that he felt like throwing up on his behalf, but damn did it feel so good.

Hamilton milked him all the way to the end of his release before finally pulling away.  
Madison was completely exhausted, falling back on the floor and struggling to rearrange his breath pattern while Hamilton stood, pulling a hair tie from his pocket.

He packed up his hair in its usual tail and straightened his clothes like he hadn’t been giving a blow job a few seconds ago. He didn’t even spare Madison a glance while he did so.  
Once he was in order Hamilton then turned and even had the nerve to look surprised to see him down there.  
“Need a hand James?” he asked actually daring to use his first name.  
“Madison.” Madison growled at him.  
“Whatever you say naked.” Hamilton shrugged with a teasing smirk and pulled him up so he was settled in his seat. He couldn’t exactly leave James on the floor, he could die from the cold.

Once that was over with, he straightened himself once more and hefted his shoulders like he’d just finished with a business meeting.  
“Till next time.” Hamilton said with a smirk and sauntered out of the office.  
Just like that.

The devil had come in as he pleased and walked out like he hadn’t just been molesting him in his own work space.

Madison found he didn’t really care how he left, he was just glad to see him go.  
Finally some peace.

He was absolutely exhausted and completed covered with sweat but he couldn’t risk falling asleep here. 

Dolly would worry.

He forced himself to get dressed too.  
Picked up just one book and took a ride home. He was going to need so much rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shadow moves on.
> 
> Satisfied.  
> For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breather in between.  
> A moment of peace,  
> Recovery,  
> And a lot of awkwardness.

“Good.....Good morning, Madison.” Burr managed to choke out when he saw Madison the next day. Startling the other man who hadn’t even noticed him yet. Or was pretending not to.  
“Se-Senator Burr. Y-yes. Good morning.” Madison mumbled back trying to smile but it wobbled and he could not look Burr in the eyes.  
But then neither could Burr.

They walked quickly past each other in the hallway. Still feeling awkward even with their backs to each other.

Burr still wasn’t sure if what happened last night had been a dream or not.  
It seemed to be.  
Had to be.  
There was no way that had actually happened.  
That a stranger would come into his office and ......

He closed his eyes to banish the memories, or possible hallucinations, but here was the question that bothered him. If everything that happened last night had been a dream then what the hell had made him have a dream?!  
He never fantasised about anything ever!

Besides maybe a chance to see his parents again but never anything as wild as sex in the office! That was insane.  
With Madison sitting right there too!  
Madison who probably thought him a wretched amoral soul now, breaking down in the office like he was under an attack from spirits.  
That was exactly what it felt like though. Powerless, vulnerable, unable to properly combat the issue before him because it wasn’t like anyone was ever taught What to do when someone threatens you into a blow job.

Burr sighed and double checked his desk when he got into the office. Sure to leave the door opened while he checked so he’d have room to dart out if the need arose. It was paranoid of him but he could not help it.  
Finding the desk monster free he breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door, his mind returning to topic that still plagued.

Needless to say that despite the attack he'd suffered, his reaction to Madison had been humiliating to say the least. He’d hoped to build unity with the man yet had ended up practically kicked him out of the office. Acting like he suffered from a mental disorder. No wonder Madison had pushed him away when he’d come back knocking that night.  
He’d been hoping to apologize if he gained the opportunity to walked the other man home but his request was denied and Madison got mad at him instead. He shouldn’t have insisted when the man had made it clear he wanted him gone.

He’d barely been a Senator for a year and he’d already lost Madison’s respect.  
The thought was so depressing that Burr collapsed into his chair and rested his head in his hands with a tired sigh.

Madison however was also feeling humiliated by his own behaviour to Burr.  
It had been awkward to greet him in the halls, especially when he remembered how he’d yelled at the other man because he was......  
Madison groaned and massaged his aching head with his fingers.  
Burr had been so close to the door. How did he even know for sure that Burr hadn’t seen? He might have and just wasn’t saying anything about it.  
That thought was absolutely mortifying and had his ears flushing with horror.

The two found themselves in such a difficult situation and they tried to avoid each other as much as they could while not making their actions obvious.  
That came to an end when they found themselves sitting at the same desk in the staff library.  
There was silence for a while and they tried to maintain that.  
Eventually Burr tried to make some conversation if just to smooth off the rough edges of that night.

“Mr....Madison.” he started and noted that Madison stiffened at the sound of his voice.  
Off to a rocky start already.  
“I.... I wanted to tell you that I took a second look at those documents you needed my help with.”

“Sssssh!” The head librarian whispered and Burr found himself stiffened this time. However much to his relief Madison showed interest in the conversation.

“Is that so?” Madison asked eyeing him curiously. His voice small so it didn’t carry the way Burr's did.  
Burr nodded with an enthusiastic smile that reflected some of the pride and confidence he had in his skill.

“That’s right sir." Burr assured him. "I took down a note of points that should aid you when you examine the text a second time.....”

“Senator Burr, might I remind you this is an area for silent study.” The Librarian insisted with a scathing glare.

Older gentleman, strict appearance, most likely hired by Washington and chosen by Hamilton to be a library dictator. He did his job well but perhaps he did it too well.

“Will not happen again my good man.” Burr said with a nod of apology sure not to actually mutter like he wanted to. This was finally getting good and this guy wanted him to shush.  
It was always the unforeseen elements that surrounding him that got in his way.

“Jemmy James! I have been looking all over for you my man! I just knew you'd be in here. Drowning in research." Jefferson laughed as he made a loud entrance, full of swagger and fashionably late to work, as usual. "Boy do you look depressed." He said in an amused tone of voice as he took in Madison's exhausted figure from head to toe. "Why you looking like a horse ran you over?" 

The Librarian looked like he was going to have a stroke and it was obvious why.  
So many things about Jefferson screamed loud. From his clothes to his attitude.

With Jefferson now in the room Burr just melted into the scenery of the library. He did not want to attract attention. Especially not the attention of Thomas Jefferson.

“Thomas!” Madison gasped.  
He’d almost completely forgotten about Thomas!  
This was bad. Thomas looked like he’d forgotten too!

Madison quickly stashed the note Burr had given him safely away among his documents before leaping to his feet.

“Woah woah woah. Slow down Madison.” Jefferson laughed rearing backwards as Madison jumped to his feet. “You look like you’re going to choke man. You okay? You’re looking pale today. I do hope you’re eating right. You look like you’re barely catching any sleep.”  
Jefferson sauntered over to Madison who was trying to get a word in edge wise but Jefferson was still on his greeting roll. The taller southerner placed a hand on his head as if checking his temperature and Madison’s heart melted slightly at the look of concern in Jefferson’s eyes.  
“Hope you’re not catching a cold. You know the weather is rather cool these days.” Jefferson teased lightly but the worry crease hadn’t left his brows.

“Secretary Jefferson!”  
Seemed the Librarian had finally found his voice again.  
“Might I remind you that this is a library and you need to please be quiet!”

“Sure sure.” Jefferson said in dismissal and cocked his head at Madison who was struggling to form the right words for his warning.

What could he even possibly say in a room that held Burr and so many other strangers? His voice would carry in such a silent room so he had to chose his words carefully.  
“Jefferson. Oh my God Jefferson.” Madison groaned.  
He had to warn him. Jefferson always reacted badly to this time of the year.

“Are you okay Maddy?” Jefferson asked concerned.

“Yes yes.” Madison reassured him while shaking his head as if to clear it. “I’m fine but.....”

“Mr Madison.” The Librarian gasped in an exasperated tone like he’d expected better behaviour from him.

“In a minute Librarian.” Madison raised a finger at him. This would effectively shut up the Librarian, who was now seething at them, while he sorted out his thoughts.

“Sure you don’t want to listen to the little man?” Jefferson asked feeling rather amused by Madison’s struggle to form words. “You might get kicked out.”

“Thomas this is important.” Madison scolded. “I need to talk to you. Let’s go outside.”

“Is this a long kind of conversation?” Jefferson asked reluctantly as he tried to recall if he’d done anything wrong or crazy recently. Madison could talk forever when it came to chewing him out sometimes and he didn’t have the time for that right now.  
“Because I’ve got a meeting with the President that I need to go prepare for.”

“This should not take time.” Madison insisted, taking his hand and began to lead him to the door.

“Mr Madison.” The Librarian groaned.

“We’re leaving already.” Madison snapped at him wondering what his problem was.

“You know what Madison let’s have this conversation later.” Jefferson said eyeing how worked up Madison looked. He was busy and Madison had obviously been doing something in here before he walked in. It would be better to meet up when he was more settled.

“No no no it can’t wait till later.” Madison nearly begged shaking his head.

“Why not?” Jefferson asked cocking his head rather curiously. Leaning his weight on his cane he watched amused as Madison’s struggled to come up with an answer.

“Thomas the Calendar. And....and Hamilton.” Madison gestured not even knowing how best to explain this but as soon as Thomas heard Hamilton’s name his face darkened with disgust.

“Oh.” He did not need to hear about Alexander Hamilton and spoil his perfect morning. No thank you sir.  
“If it’s about that twerp then it can wait.” Jefferson concluded and steadied himself on his staff, taking purposeful strides out of the library.

“Thomas!” Madison gasped and tried to hold on to him but Jefferson slipped away.

“Just tell me when I get back okay?” Jefferson called as he left.  
“I’m a really good mood right now and I can’t let that tasteless treasury rat ruin it for me. Besides.”  
He stopped at the door and turned to grin at Madison here.  
“I might be able to make a really good deal for the South today. Trust me baby. We’re gonna make a win!”

He knew just how much Madison loved winning battles for the South.  
For some reason though Madison still looked anxious even as he slipped away.  
Maybe he thought he couldn’t win this. If that was the case Jefferson was even more determined now to prove him wrong.

“Oh God Jefferson.” Madison sighed heavily.  
He wasn’t even listening to him!

He’d wanted to warn him, help him prepare his mind for the danger that was possible to come. The danger that Thomas had most likely forgotten about.

He always did.

And that was never good.

It was always best to at least be partly prepared when dealing with a monster like Hamilton.

It wasn’t till Jefferson had left the library that Burr realised he in fact hadn’t seen Hamilton all day long. Perhaps he was cooped up in his office writing up a storm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games resume.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> The monster Returns with a big bang!
> 
> (This Chapter might be extra Rapey and Non-con than the others so I'm sounding a warning here.)  
> WARNING.  
> Alright then.  
> Here we go.

Jefferson stepped into his office with determination flooding through his veins.

He was sure to lock the door as soon as he’d entered. A habit he’d formed for.....a reason he’d rather not mention.

He just didn’t want anyone coming in while he was busy and didn’t want visitors. Madison was in the library so he didn’t have to worry about keeping Jemmy out either.

It was the perfect time to work.

He planned on outlining every single reason that he could think of as to why more power had to be given over to the South. They had more people, their affairs were a lot more put together and orderly. Alexander-smarter-and-holier-than-thou Hamilton couldn’t get in the way of this either because it was going to be a private meeting. Just him and Washington. The idea of that filled him with so much relief. At least for once he’d get to have a conversation that would not end up a back and forth match for who can scream the loudest in Washington’s office.

“Just wait till you see Hamilton.” Jefferson chuckled darkly and spread out all his documents on the table beside the key.

He pulled out some books as well and settled into his seat, pushing it further underneath the table so he wouldn’t have to stretch to access his documents.  
Hands on the table, a smirk danced on Jefferson’s lips as he leaned down to glance at each document he’d opened, taking in and processing the information he got from each at a steady pace. His argument had to be presented in a way that was logical, precise and final, leaving no room for complaint or flaw.

“I’m going to shut you down so hard.” Jefferson began to boast, excitement pumping in his veins.  
“You won’t even see what’s coming......gaaaaaah!”

His chair fell over as he leapt backwards, hopping unto the fallen piece of furniture as soon as he’d felt something he was sure he wasn’t to feel in an office that contained only himself.

Something had brushed against his legs underneath the table.

Jefferson’s immediate self trained reaction was to get as far from it as he could manage in the span of a second.  
Perched on top the chair his legs were at least safely away from the floor and whatever seemed to be under his desk.

He still had PTSD from the last times something like this had happened but Jefferson banished those thoughts.

There could be a possible logical explanation for this. Anything but what his mind seemed to think it was.  
Balancing on the fallen piece of furniture, crouched like a monkey, he began to edge closer to the desk to at least peer underneath.

“He....hello?” he called to no one in particular, edging closer to the desk, bravery coming forward now that he’d gotten over the original shock.  
Jefferson couldn’t fathom what could possibly be under there but he figured if he was lucky perhaps he’d find just a rat....or a snake.

Unfortunately he found much worse.

“Hamilton.” Jefferson breathed softly his face a mix of confusion and fear.

The Secretary of Treasury was crouched underneath his desk, glaring unamused at him, as if upset that he’d jumped so far away. He had his arms wrapped around his legs with some strands of his hair stuck to his face, most likely from the sweat he’d gained hiding under such a cramped place for a long time.

Hamilton sat there as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and Jefferson just marvelled at the fact that not only had he not shifted from that spot but how had he even gotten inside in the first place?

His door had been locked ... How did Hamilton get underneath his desk?

Jefferson found himself absentmindedly glancing at the window and the roof as if searching for a hole in either. During his momentary distraction, Hamilton began to move.

Pushing forward to his knees, the Treasury Secretary started crawling towards him slowly, purposefully, in a manner that made the hair on Jefferson arms stand in alarm.

Hamilton wasn’t speaking, that already was a terrible sign. Usually no one could get the idiot to stop talking but this time he wasn’t speaking.

Dread began to flood the Secretary of State as he remembered there’d been something Madison had been trying to tell him this morning.  
It couldn’t be.....  
“What....what are you doing here Hamilton?” Jefferson asked with a gulp, his throat going dry.  
Hamilton’s hands grazed the chair and Jefferson leapt off it immediately. Backing away but Hamilton just followed no matter how much distance Jefferson tried to put between them.  
He got to his feet and locked his gaze on Jefferson’s position, his hair askew, covering up parts of his eyes. It made Hamilton look wild, standing there with his hair blocking off parts of his face. The dread growing in Jefferson only mounted more.

His eyes darted towards the door while Hamilton’s eyes trailed lazily down to the key Jefferson had unfortunately set on the table. Of them both he was the only one still standing close enough so he took full advantage of that by reaching down to pick it up while Jefferson swallowed thickly.  
When Hamilton slipped said key into his pocket, Jefferson’s legs turned to jelly.

“Okay....okay look. What is this? Come on?” Jefferson laughed trying to play away his fear. Hoping he was getting this all wrong.  
Praying that it wasn’t today, It couldn’t be today.

“You know what this is Jefferson.”

Hamilton speaking caught him completely by surprise but he couldn’t help the small whine of relief that escaped him at the sound of his voice.  
Hamilton was speaking.  
If Hamilton was speaking then... maybe he could reason with him.

“I..... I actually don’t... M-maybe you want to.... I don’t know. Put it in words?” Jefferson asked forcing out another nervous laugh. Even though he was now taking a step back with each step Hamilton took forward.  
They’d played this game before, so he knew it well. If he kept going backwards Hamilton would eventually pin him against a wall so quickly he darted to the side, then began to walk backwards towards the door.  
He thought perhaps that if he could reach it....he could try ramming himself against it. Hopefully that might do something. It could create a crack big enough for him to push through.

“Stop playing pretend Jefferson.”  
Hamilton wasn’t even speaking in his usual tone of voice. It was deeper somehow, darker. Hardly any emotion to it but a warning edge to every word he said. It had Jefferson’s hair standing on end.

“I’ll stop when you stop acting like a crazy person Hamilton.” Jefferson retorted trying to sound threatening but his voice came out small and scared.  
He ignored his trembling as he got closer to the door, fixing his gaze completely on Hamilton so the other wouldn’t guess what he had in mind.

“Crazy person?” Hamilton repeated actual amused confusion in his tone. Mocking his fear. The bastard!

“Yeah that’s exactly what you are Hamilton.” Jefferson growled and grabbed a book off one of his shelves. “Bat shit fucking crazy!”

He flung it with all of his might at the mad Treasury Secretary, making sure it hit him right in the face, then took of running right for the door.  
Hamilton let out a feral growl and leapt after him.

I can make it! I have to make it! Jefferson thought flying to the door, shoulder turned, bracing himself for the pain of colliding with the wood. He’d only get one shot at this it had to be right one.

He was inches away from the door when a harsh grip grabbed his arm and dragged him back forcefully.  
Jefferson toppled over almost immediately, the momentum of his leap now working against him, unbalancing him so he was easy prey to be encased within Hamilton’s arms.

He growled out, his fear mounting even more, and struggled against Hamilton’s hold. Against the sick nostalgic feeling of being trapped against his body. His ass pushed against his growing erection. His back pressed against his chest. Feeling every breath that Hamilton took. The sensations flooding him again. His body reacting to Hamilton’s proximity.

“No!” he cried and desperately tried to break free from the arms locked around his taller thinner figure but he could not even weaken the war vet's hold on him. Instead he ended up dragged further away from the door.

“You’re loud State Secretary.” Hamilton whispered in his ear sending a shiver travelling through his entire body. “Do you want me to silence you?”  
“Let me go!” Jefferson growled digging his heels into the floor.  
Hamilton might have a strength and war advantage but he had a size advantage and he was going to use it as much as he could to make things difficult for the Secretary of Treasury.

He tried walking forward while Hamilton pulled him back but that proved futile so he opted for the next best thing.  
A call for help!

“Rape!” he screamed shocking the Secretary of Treasury for just a moment. It was a word of weakness supposed to be used only by women, but Jefferson was desperate. He needed to get anyone’s attention and he’d do it any how he could while hoping slightly that someone would hear him. Someone had to hear him before this nightmare began.

However, Hamilton recovered quickly from the shock and realised that Jefferson risked raising an actual alarm.  
“Damn you’re fucking stubborn.” he hissed and clamped his hand over Jefferson’s mouth harshly reducing his cries to nothing but muffled shrieks.  
“Scream all you want Thomas Jefferson but this floor is empty. I made sure of it.” Hamilton whispered in his ear and Jefferson’s blood went cold.  
Empty?

“Spread an interesting rumour about you wanting this floor to yourself so no one will come up here.” Hamilton said, his tone unamused by Jefferson’s theatrics. He almost sounded angry even. An angry Hamilton did not mean good things for Jefferson.

“Why are you doing this?” he whimpered still trying to pull away from Hamilton’s vice like hold on him as he was dragged to the desk.

“Why am I giving you pleasure?” Hamilton asked amused, biting lightly at Jefferson’s earlobe which sent a shiver down his spine.  
He seemed to grow weary of his struggles and finally stopped walking backwards. Tightening his arms around Jefferson instead so he could slip one down to his crotch area and give it a firm squeeze.  
Jefferson choked in protest. His body making feeble attempts to fight the feeling beginning to grow within him.  
“Stop it.” He growled as Hamilton felt him up. His hand palming and grasping at his clothed member. Squeezing harshly to cause a stutter in Jefferson’s struggles.

“Or would you rather I give you pain” Hamilton asked darkly and Jefferson’s fear grew.  
“No.” Jefferson found himself whimpering as Hamilton’s free hand now trailed upwards to thumb at the hem of his breeches. His fingers expertly undid the buckle and slipped down into his tight pants.

“Stop.” Jefferson gasped shivering at the feel of Hamilton’s warm hands within his tight pants.  
Of course his cries were ignored as the fitted material brought Hamilton’s hand pressed even closer to his crotch. Without the protection of his pants Hamilton now had access to his underwear. Rubbing harshly against the thin cloth protecting his privates; pinching and pulling harshly at his member.  
“Damn you stop!” Jefferson growled out in pain, needing relief for his suffering dick, but Hamilton only squeezed his cock harder and he let out a ragged groan.  
"Please s-stop it!” he begged but the games were only just beginning.

Hamilton's other hand raised itself from Jefferson's waist to wrap around his chest. His fingers explored this new area of Jefferson and zeroed in at record time on one of his nipples.  
“N-no! Don’t... Wait!” Jefferson stuttered but was cut off by a choked groan forced out of him when Hamilton pulled at it so harshly through his clothes that it had him bending over in pain.

“Hamilton stop!” he cried out and whimpered as the hand in his pants began to pump him.  
“Please.” He begged hating so much to be at this man’s mercy.

“You’re doing so good Jefferson.” Hamilton purred burying his face into Jefferson’s beautiful neck, biting at his throat and sucking deeply on it till Jefferson let out a reluctant whimpered groan. Heat spread through his body on every part that Hamilton touched. It was unbearable. This pleasure....this pain.  
It distracted him so much that he didn’t even realise he was no longer struggling against him. The slow rhythm Hamilton’s pumping hand had picked up, the torture his second nipple was now going through.

“You’re a good boy you know that?” Hamilton breathed against his ear, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, eliciting small whimpers that Jefferson tried to keep hidden. His body shivering in the most delicious way.  
“Hamilton.” He tried to beg. Tried to reason with him.

“Why don’t we take a look at your new financial plan together here?” Hamilton smiled pushing Jefferson towards the table. The hand on his chest slunk into his hair. Pulling harshly at his strands so Jefferson cried out in pain. Hamilton shoved him towards the table. His head leaning over his documents. “Heard you talking about them. Big plans right?”  
“Don’t you dare.” Jefferson half growled half whimpered. His documents.  
Pushed against the desk, the hard wood dug into his skin but the papers spread out on the desk muffled the pain. It was both a blessing and curse.  
“My work!” he whimpered.  
His research, his time. They’d crumple underneath him. Stain. Ruin.  
“Hamilton if my work gets messed up I swear to God...” he gulped and glared at the man with loathing.  
“You’ll do what?” Hamilton raised an amused eyebrow.  
“Don’t you dare tarnish it!” Jefferson snarled at him his voice going up in pitch. He didn’t care what he had to do to drive the point home but he drew the line when it came to his work.  
“Then give me a second.” Hamilton said in a bored tone of voice and yanked Jefferson back by his hair, tearing a sharp cry of pain from him.

He swept the documents away from the desk and unto the floor with his free hand. The table completely clean by the time he forced Jefferson back unto the desk, face forward.  
Jefferson was panting harshly and whined from the relief of his hair being released.  
His documents on the floor wasn’t much of an improvement but it was something he could work with without being worried about his struggles crumpling them.

Hamilton grabbed his arm and he winced as they were bound behind him with what seemed to be an article of clothing. Jefferson grunted and struggled against him again but Hamilton put a stop to that by seizing his neck and squeezing so harshly that he had to stop or choke to death.

“You will learn to behave Jefferson or face the consequences.” Hamilton said again in that dark monotone. “I was not amused by that little stunt you pulled just now.”  
Jefferson wasn’t sure which he meant. The one where he shouted or the one where he ran to the door.  
Hamilton didn’t explain either.

He lowered himself to Jefferson’s legs and tied one to the table. Then he got back up and hopped unto the desk beside him, sitting at the edge beside his prey’s hip. Jefferson got a foreboding feeling about what he planned to do up there.

A hand came up to the small of Jefferson’s back, holding him in place for whatever was to come, and he tensed to brace himself.  
Hamilton paid him no mind.

Just raised his hand then brought it down sharply on Jefferson’s ass.  
Five times in quick succession.

Jefferson nearly screamed from the pain. For such a small guy Hamilton’s blows could really hurt when he wanted them to. It had Jefferson groaning and fidgeting, trying to kick him away but Hamilton sat at a perfect position to view Jefferson’s thrashing with amusement.  
His ass was throbbing in pain and there hadn’t even been bare skin contact. Hamilton caressed his ass if it were a pet....or his toy.

“Good boy.” The mad man whispered at him.

“You’re a monster.” Jefferson whimpered and Hamilton seemed to sigh. Exasperated that Jefferson wasn’t understanding the lesson.  
Annoyed that he would still put up a fight when he aught to just accept his role like Madison did.

“How long are you going to go on like this. I swear we do this every year.” Hamilton muttered underneath his breath. If Jefferson hadn’t been listening so closely he wouldn’t have even caught the words.  
Hamilton fell silent for just a few seconds, drumming his fingers against the hard wood. Then he hopped down from the table.

“Let me try something else then.” he hummed.  
Since he’d already undone the buckles earlier Jefferson’s pants came down rather easy.

“What are you doing?” Jefferson panicked and struggled more against his bounds. Trying to kick out at Hamilton with his free leg but Hamilton just grasped that and set it over his shoulder. Holding it in place no matter how much Jefferson struggled against him.  
“Teaching a lesson.” Hamilton said his tone going soft. So soft that it was deadly.

Jefferson tensed when he felt a finger press against his butthole and whimpered when he realised Hamilton was pushing it in dry.  
“What are you doing?” he gasped his voice a shaky whimper this time.

“I’m going to fuck you like this.” Hamilton explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Pushing his finger in deeper till all Jefferson could feel was pain.  
“Stop.” He cried but all Hamilton did was add another finger.

“If you do not behave I will put all of my fingers within you, and then my cock, and fuck you dry.” Hamilton explained by pushing his fingers even deeper within Jefferson who was gasping from the pain. It hurt too much.  
“Do you want that Jefferson?” He asked in a conversational tone as if he wasn’t already trying to force a third finger up his ass.

“Hamilton.....” Jefferson groaned out gritting his teeth against the feeling of three digits forcing himself into his tight hole. The fact that their sessions happened annually meant his hole wasn’t spread very wide which made for a very tight fit.  
“H-Hurts.....”

Worse still his fingers were inching forward as if trying to move within him.  
The pain was unbearable.  
“Please. Stop.”  
The fingers dug deeper within him. The longest dragging across his walls bringing him close to tears.  
“Take it out! Hamilton please it hurts.” Jefferson begged.

“Will you behave?” Hamilton inquired and Jefferson hesitated, his breaths harsh and in pain. He didn’t want to surrender to Hamilton. He didn’t want this.  
At his hesitation Hamilton attempted to start a pace. Fucking his fingers in and out. Jefferson’s mind was blinded by the agony.

“I’ll behave! I’ll behave!” He begged. “Please. Please I’ll behave.” A sob fell from his lips and he knew he’d sealed his fate but it had been long since sealed.  
There was no escape now. He’d fucked up with the keys and not listening to Madison.  
“S’il vous plaît.” He whimpered Hamilton’s fingers still within. Still twitching, still probing. “S’il vous plaît. I’ll behave.”  
(S’il vous plaît. = Please. French)  
His voice cracked on the last word but Hamilton withdrew his fingers anyway.

A groan of relief coursed through Jefferson and Hamilton untied his leg. He didn’t dare struggle. If he tried to escape now, Hamilton would surely make good on his promise. The thought of being fucked that way sent a cold chill down his spine. He had to behave. Just for now.  
This would not last forever.

Jefferson was flipped over on the table, so he could look up at Hamilton and he glared at him with hate.  
Hamilton ignored him, choosing instead to thumb the hickey he’d given him.  
“You’ll have to wear a scarf for a while.” He said a satisfied smile on his face.

The desk Jefferson used had a wide top. It balanced his upper body perfectly without bringing him any discomfort. Even supporting his ass while his legs hung freely from its side. His arms still bound now resting underneath him.

Hamilton procured rope that Jefferson didn’t even know he had with him in here.  
Tied one of Jefferson's legs to a table leg and did the same for the other so Jefferson was spread wide before him.  
It made the taller man wince but Hamilton just trailed his fingers from his crotch to his chest in admiration.

“Your form fits so well bent over things.” Hamilton chuckled and Jefferson realised his scarf was missing. That was most likely what bound his hands.  
“You’re so tall it’s like you were made to be bent to take my pleasure.” Hamilton went on ghosting his thumb over the hickey on Jefferson’s beautiful neck.

Jefferson closed his eyes, his body trembling as he tried to imagine what was to come.  
“Don’t do that Mon Ami.” Hamilton whispered reminding Jefferson of his role here. His hand caressing his face and teasing at his trembling eyelids.  
“Let’s take a look at you now.”

Jefferson gasped out as Hamilton’s hands settled on his clothes. Tensing when he began to undo his buttons.  
He considered begging him to stop but he held his tongue.  
Nothing would stop Hamilton now.

His coat and vest was pulled open and Jefferson cannot help but attempt to wiggle away when Hamilton starts on his shirt.

“Jefferson.” Hamilton’s voice is a warning and he freezes immediately. Trying to still as his shirt is unbuttoned.  
His lips trembling, knowing that it was the last article of clothing separating Hamilton from his body.

Hamilton parts his shirt and he gasps out. Quaking as the man looks down at him hungrily like a beast who’d just spotted a juicy meal. Hamilton’s breath ghosts over his chest and he shivers.

“Look at you.” Hamilton grins running his hands down Jefferson’s exposed chest, flicking at one of his nipples on his way down, drawing a choked gasp from his lips.  
“Such an alluring sight you make.” Hamilton chuckles. He runs his fingers back up so he can lace them through Jefferson’s hair. “Do you know what I see when I look at you? Spread out like this?”

Jefferson didn’t want to know.  
He shook his head and closed his eyes as if hoping that would block out the sound of Hamilton answering a question he didn’t want the answer to, but it was futile.

“Your hair is a mess.” Hamilton laughed stepping back so he could take in Jefferson’s form. All of it.  
“Your chest is shaking, heaving with every breath you take. Your lips are just begging to be kissed. They look like sin trembling like that.”

“Stop it.” Jefferson begged.

“I can see all of your chest and your abdomen. Your pelvis juts so beautifully in an almost dignified curve. Your clothes spread open, fallen at your side like a flower in bloom, and I find what they expose pleasurable to the eye.” Hamilton smirked at Jefferson’s humiliated blush. “Your ears would be red if you were any paler.”

“Hamilton please.” He begged but the poet within would not permit him to stop. He’d gotten Hamilton talking now but all he wanted was for him to shut up.

“And this.”  
Jefferson gasps as Hamilton pokes a finger at his sleeping cock. Trembling as Hamilton drags that finger down his length which betrays him by twitching in response.  
“Breeches gone and your body exposed like this. Such a lewd sight you make right now Jefferson.” Hamilton chuckled. “With your socks and shoes still on. You look like a scholar attempting to tempt your lecturer into sin.”

Hamilton allowed himself to be amused at his own joke for a few seconds before his face darkened completely and Jefferson’s breath hitched.

“But you’re no child are you secretary? You’re a man.” Hamilton said leaning down over him, making Jefferson push back against the table but of course he could put no distance between them.  
He hisses at Hamilton hating how much power he has over his body. Hating how his cock was stirring from such close proximity to Hamilton. Already half bare while his enemy was still fully clothed.

“Fuck you.” He growls but Hamilton just takes that in stride and instead replies him with a wicked grin.  
Lacing his fingers in his hair once more and bringing Jefferson’s face to his so they can look eye to eye.

“Gladly.” Hamilton smiles and pushes forward to capture Jefferson's delectable lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out. 😭  
> The chapter ended up way too long so I had to split it in two. To make for easier reading and all that.  
> Your patience means a lot to me and I you all enjoy this chapter as much as you'll enjoy the next.  
> See ya there.✨


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast devours.

It takes all of Jefferson’s self control not to try to bite him.  
Not to struggle. Not to cry out.  
The kiss is so intense that it immediately leaves him breathless.

Hamilton’s tongue plunders his mouth, leaving no room for breathing as he claims every last breath and every last sigh.

The Secretary of State gasps as hands entangle in his hair, Hamilton always having been so fascinated with his curls.  
His fingers tangle in them, tugging at them gently, rubbing against Jefferson’s sensitive scalps till he’s letting out low moans of pleasure, his body shivering in delight without his approval.

Hamilton doesn’t let go of his lips till he’s struggling for breath. When he pulls away Jefferson has to cough. Searching for the air his lungs require while Hamilton nips and bites at his neck. Sucking harshly, no doubt leaving a promise of many more hickeys to come.

As his mouth works his hands do not stay idle. Hamilton’s fingers flick teasingly at Jefferson’s nipples over and over again drawing out gasps and groans from the shivering man. His hands running through the curls on his exposed chest, twisting and pinching the hair around his nipples till Jefferson is whimpering from both pleasure and pain.

“Ha-Hamilton.” Jefferson moans out struggling to control his breathing. Hating the pleasure fast mounting within him, the gasps and moans that Hamilton pulls from him. Hamilton devouring him like he’s something to be eaten.

Satisfied with torturing Jefferson’s neck, Hamilton’s mouth slides down to his chest and begins to bite and worry the skin there as well. His tongue running up and down his chest, teeth nipping and mouth sucking at Jefferson’s sensitive skin till he’s a gasping moaning mess.

“Who would have thought the Secretary of State would be so sensitive?” Hamilton teased settling his lips against Jefferson’s nipples.

“Hamilton wait don’t....ah~!”   
The moan that is pulled from him is a near sob and he can’t help but cry, overstimulated by the harassment of his nipples.  
Hamilton always ensures to stimulate them both at the same time. Twisting with a finger whichever nipple is free from his mouth. When he moves his mouth to the next nipple, his finger moves to replace it so Jefferson is fast becoming hard with each passing second.

“M-Monsieur Hamilton..... S-S'il vu plait.” He begged, gasping out as Hamilton kneads his chest. Pressing and pulling at them like they were breasts. Curling his fingers in his chest hair and tugging at them lightly.  
Jefferson’s body is sensitive but so what. It was hardly an issue when no woman would dare but their hands on him without his permission. He could control everything that happened in the bedroom when he was with a lady, but not here when Hamilton could touch him, search him. Strip him of his defences and suck him dry like he was doing now.

Hamilton bunched up the skin of chest so his nipple stood forward like it rested on a boob and the Treasury Secretary descended on him. Sucking eagerly at his nipple like he expected a bounty of milk. Groaning with relief as he sucks as if he were an addict and Jefferson the drug.

Jefferson twists and whimpers in his hold but no corner of him is spared from Hamilton’s exploring tongue. He pushes his clothes further down so he can lick at Jefferson’s sides. Sucking at his ribs then back to his nipples till Jefferson is moaning for mercy, his toes curling in his shoes.

“You taste so good Jefferson.” Hamilton groans, reaching underneath him for his bound arms and stretching them up over his head.

“Please.” Jefferson begs, trembling because he knows what’s to come but Hamilton just ignores him, licking a stripe underneath Jefferson’s arm.

“Why not?” the greedy Secretary purrs unperturbed. “You’re clean aren’t you?”

Jefferson just knows that Hamilton enjoys his fear, his trembling. Why else would he lick a stripe even closer to his exposed armpit? The anticipation and fear making his cock rise even more.

“You’re so particular about your dressing and hygiene that I just know it’s safe.” Hamilton hummed and poked a finger into his exposed pit, sending a shiver down Jefferson’s spine. “See. No hair.”

Jefferson made another weak attempt at begging but he’d barely started before Hamilton descended in his armpit, eating him out mercilessly.  
He cried out in agonised pleasure.

It was one of the most sensitive parts of his body and he was near wailing from the torture of it. Tears beading near his eyes.

“It’s too early for tears Jefferson.” Hamilton whispers, nipping at his abused skin and he gets a growl in response.

“You...You don’t get to tell me that.” Jefferson chokes out trying to come down from his high.

“So you’re telling me I get to see you cry?” Hamilton asks amused and looks up his expression curious but all he gets for his trouble is an icy glare from Jefferson.

“Fuck off.” he growls hating how amused Hamilton is. He forces his tears to stop and glares triumphantly at Hamilton who only smirks in return.

“Much better.” The Treasury Secretary says before falling again to his armpit and resuming his torture.

Despite his attempt at bravery Jefferson still couldn’t hold back his whimpers and cries. The longer Hamilton kept up his actions the higher his sobs went in volume.  
Hamilton trailed his tongue up his arm, lapping a lazy circle around his elbow before he finally pulled away with a warning frown.

“You’re having a difficult time shutting up.” He hummed.

“I can be....good. I can be good.” Jefferson croaked struggling again to steady his breathing, fearing punishment.  
Hamilton seemed to accept his word and his tongue's journey continued to his fingers, sucking at them absentmindedly.

Jefferson loathed how responsive his body was to even that action, pulling from him soft whimpers and groans, so he attempted to curl his fingers, hiding them away from Hamilton’s lips. It didn’t make much of a difference though as Hamilton just took his time pulling each one forward into his mouth and sucking his way through all ten of them.  
He trailed back to Jefferson’s chest unable to resist nipping at a nipple, Jefferson arching in response with a feeble moan. His teeth worrying his lips as he tried and failed again to silence himself.

“I wonder Jefferson.” Hamilton whispered his eyes focused on Jefferson’s pleasure racked face. “Why do you fear my touch so much?”

Jefferson ignored him, focusing only on Hamilton’s lips trailing lower down his body. Said lips came to a stop when they rested against Jefferson’s belly button and the bound man began to tremble again.

“You have no need to. I feel I pleasure you rather well.” Hamilton said conversationally and stuck his tongue into Jefferson’s belly button. Lapping and licking at it. “Your body seems to think so too.”

“Hamilton please...” Jefferson whimpered but keeled off into a ragged gasp when Hamilton delved into his second armpit. The pleasure overload was too much.

“Or could the problem possibly be that you love it so much you can’t stand it.” Hamilton reasoned, pulling away from Jefferson’s armpit with a wet smack of his lips. “You can’t stand that you have no control when I touch you.”

Jefferson was too high to give a reasonable answer, but even if he wasn’t he’d never tell Hamilton that he was right. Never.  
Never tell him how much he hated how easily his body melted against his touch. How it recognised his scent and his caress. Hated how fast it was to get an erection when Hamilton played him expertly like he was a fiddle.

“It’s unnatural! For a man and a man to relate this way. You are unnatural!” Jefferson growled at him though his words lacked the bite he’d intended it to have with tears at his eyes.  
He was breathing heavily, still trying to recover from Hamilton’s assault on his armpits and whimpered when Hamilton leant down over him.  
Jefferson wanted his words to hurt him but it seemed they’d bounced off whatever shield of pride Hamilton had. Pride for his talent.  
“None of your little lady friends can show you the pleasure that I can.” Hamilton whispered, his hands sliding down Jefferson’s body so he was crouching over his lower half now and licking against his pelvis.

“H-Hamilton. Oh my God Hamilton I..... I....” Jefferson his lips are struggling to form words as Hamilton progressed lower down his body. His breath catching with each word.

“You have to do all the work when you’re with them, but it’s different with me.” Hamilton teased and licked at his dick earning a sharp gasp from Jefferson’s mouth. “Let me take care of you mon Ami.”

“Mon dieu.” Jefferson cried out as Hamilton nuzzled his crotch, licking over it and not at all minding the hair. It was fluffy soft and clean. Only marred by Jefferson’s sweat.

“You’re so consistent in your own personal hygiene that eating you up is such a delight.” Hamilton chucked and poked Jefferson’s fully erect member. “You’re even standing here too. Do you want me to devour you?"

“N-no.” Jefferson whimpers but he’s forgotten the rules.

“No means yes.” Hamilton smirks and attached himself immediately to Jefferson’s cock like the pro he was. It’s a long and sturdy member. Just the kind women love to have when they’re having a good time. If only they knew how much more fruitful it was to suck on it and watch its owner break down like they were going mad.  
“S'il vu plait! Ayez pitié de Moi. S'il vu plait!”  
(Please have mercy on me – still French)  
The tears fell from Jefferson’s eyes freely now, his head falling back as Hamilton mouth encased him in its wet prison. His body twitched and fidgeted, silent screams falling from his lips as he was worked to climax by that wicked tongue.  
“Hamilton.....” he cried, his breath stuttering when Hamilton suddenly pulled away from him when he was seconds away from release.

“Why?” he found himself asking, a tear falling down his eye. His mouth wide with disbelief, eyes shining with hurt. He’d been so close.

“You don’t show up early in the morning, you don’t work late at night. You make things difficult for your own self Jefferson.” Hamilton sighed and glanced towards the door.  
Jefferson as well tried to follow his gaze but all he could see was the roof staring back at him.

Afternoon.  
Anyone.....and everyone would be at work around this time.  
He whimpered knowing now why Hamilton had stopped.

He’d been so close to climax and lost concentration. He might have screamed out and Lord knows what would happen after that. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

“Actually working that hard to escape something you enjoy so much.” Hamilton tutted.

“I don’t....” Jefferson stuttered.  
“Don’t lie.” Hamilton said coldly and Jefferson fell silent with a small gulp. His tongue licking at his lips nervously.  
Hamilton’s hands are on his knees, tapping his fingers against them before he lowers himself again.  
Jefferson lets out a strained whine, hoping this time his cock would be relieved. However Hamilton changes course and instead licks down his legs.

His body trembles as that talented tongue teases the inside of his thighs. Licking mercilessly at both, dodging his aching member and moving lower instead to tease at the skin behind his knees.

Hamilton begins to undress him again, pulling the shoes off his right feet first and taking the stocking down after them. Jefferson gasps out, head thrown backwards as Hamilton takes his foot in his hand and licks happily at the unmarred skin underneath his feet.

“S-stop!” Jefferson whined trying to move his legs away instinctively. “T-tickles!”

“Do you find my pleasure amusing?” Hamilton chuckled and did the same for his other leg. Teasing his light dark foot, sucking at his toes till he’d forced reluctant moans from his lips again.  
The feel of Jefferson’s legs was heaven to behold; Fuzzy and soft. Hamilton sighs with bliss as he licks a stripe back up to his thighs. Jefferson reduced to whimpering mess under the command of that wicked tongue.

Finally he’s back to Jefferson’s sheath and spares it a small kiss underneath its head. He nips at Jefferson’s balls making him gasp out with a sparks of pain going through him then sucks lightly on the spots he’d nipped on to turn that pain into pleasure.  
Hamilton sinks lower, pushing Jefferson’s legs apart even more so he can press his the tip of his tongue against his twitching asshole.

Jefferson jerked and made a weak attempt to close his legs, forgetting that his legs were still tied.

“S-stop stop!” he gasps out his body beginning to tremble from that one lick but that was a grave mistake.  
Once again he’d given Hamilton the wrong command. Telling Hamilton to stop was on the same lines as asking him to proceed full force.

Hamilton shoved his tongue into Jefferson harshly making the other let out a choked keen as pleasure flooded him in waves.

“N-no please.” He begged Hamilton who only worked his tongue in deeper, his back arching right off the table in a bid to escape this overwhelming pleasure. His body shivering from its overload as Hamilton began to form a pace for his tongue fucking. Sucking up his insides and turning his body into mush from just his tongue. His tongue!

“Mon dieu.” Jefferson sobbed when Hamilton reached out a hand to rub against his cock head till he was leaking pre-cum.

“You seem unable to hold back your own cries Jefferson.”

“I can do it.” Jefferson whimpered struggling with all of his might this time. It was hard. It was so bloody hard and he hated that it was so hard. That Hamilton could do this to him.

“Very well.” Hamilton hums amused and carries on, spreading Jefferson’s legs wider and this time thrusting so far in that he’s hit against his prostrate.

Jefferson screams.

His back arches and he feels so close to release but the sensation is halted by Hamilton pulling back from him immediately and smack a hand over his mouth at once.

“Liar.” The Treasury Secretary glares leaving the State Secretary trembling at his gaze.  
“I’m sorry.”  
His body shuddered as Hamilton ghosted his hand over his erection then wrapped his hand around it, eyes narrowed as if studying it like something he’d never seen before. Seizing his leaking cock with a terrible look of malice in his eyes.

“You’re not allowed to cum without my mouth on you. Have you forgotten already? Wasting all these precious drops.” Hamilton tutted scraping up the drops that had already leaked down Jefferson’s legs with his thumb.

“I’m sorry.” He cried and tried apologising in French. “J-Je suis désolé.”  
(I am sorry – French)

Hamilton regarded him with a scowl, then suddenly he smiled a smile so wicked that Jefferson knew it possessed the power to put the devil’s to shame.

“Vous n'êtes pas désolé.” Hamilton said sending dread coursing down Jefferson’s spine.  
(You’re not sorry – French)  
“You’re not sorry, not yet.”

Hamilton seized a handkerchief from Jefferson’s own pocket and Jefferson panicked.

“W-what are you doing?” he whimpered but got no reply, besides Hamilton just stuffing the thing in his mouth while he screamed in protest.  
Thank God it was clean.

However his dread built as he knew if Hamilton felt there was a reason to gag him then he was most likely about to make him scream.

Please no!  
Jefferson struggled against the bonds holding him and panicked when Hamilton’s grip tightened on his cock.

“If you don’t stay still this is going to hurt.” Hamilton sighed in a bored tone of voice.

What was going to hurt?!  
Jefferson paled when he saw a tool he recognised from two years ago.

Hamilton sometimes would use toys on him at his own leisure whenever they had their sessions, but it was very rare as each toy had a devastating effect on him. Jefferson did not like being played with and he never got used to the sensations it brought whenever Hamilton toyed with him. His body strung up and tied down like some kind of instrument while a tool elicited even higher amounts of pleasure and pain from him. Sending him down a spiral of madness.

He’d hoped to never see this particular toy again and began begging with tears in his eyes for Hamilton to show him mercy.  
His pleas fell on deaf ears.

Hamilton got the long very thin stick with the small cured ending perfectly lubed up before pressing it against his cock slit, making Jefferson break down into even more tears. His sobbing chest heaving from fear and sorrow.

“Stay still Jefferson. I won’t remind you again.”

Staying still was no difficult feat once Hamilton began to push that thing inside of him. His body went rigid from the fear of it turning the wrong angle and breaking something inside of him. His greatest fear was losing his ability to court women from these exercises. To be completely intoxicated by Hamilton of all things, he’d rather die!

Jefferson stayed deathly still but was unable to stop himself from sobbing the deeper in it went. With the fear and the pain came of course the pleasure of a foreign object sticking into one the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of his body.  
Once it was seated perfectly inside him Hamilton leaned in to kiss the head of his dick and he sobbed tiredly. Especially as he licked his way down again like Jefferson was a popsicle. A popsicle that could melt no more.

“You always look so pretty blocked off like this.” Hamilton sighed caressing his dick, ignoring his winces and whimpers.  
“When I look at you I think how to possibly make him enjoy this more?”

You’re lying!  
You only care for your own enjoyment! Jefferson cried within himself and his breath stuttered as Hamilton locked eyes with him. As if scared the sadistic bastard could read his thoughts.

“So I did some reading.”  
Oh God no, good god no. Jefferson begged within himself beginning to cry more because that could never be a good sign.

“Found a really good book that seems to have pointed me in a really interesting direction. Curious to hear what it said?” Hamilton whispered leaning into his upper body now, never taking his eyes away. Jefferson was much too scared to close his.  
“It says the senses of the body becomes more heightened when one suffers a loss of one of their important senses.”

Fear cloaked Jefferson like a sheet on a cold winter’s day.  
Lord have mercy, he thought with horror. He was going to mutilate him.  
Hamilton would hurt him somehow. He just knew it!

Jefferson struggled violently as Hamilton stood. Wincing when the Treasury Secretary pushed down gently on the urethra toy. Whimpering and crying from the pleasure filled pain as it rubbed directly against his prostrate.

He wanted to beg and plead but all that came from him were muffled cries that made no sense to anyone. His struggles increasing fiercely when Hamilton reached into his pocket.  
But all he pulled out was a handkerchief.

Hamilton folded it carefully and set it over the eyes of the crying Southerner bringing Jefferson’s cries to a confused halt as he was plunged into darkness.  
He whimpered and fidgeted around realising he couldn’t see anymore. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak.  
But he could hear.

“Now....where were we?” Hamilton smirked and lowered himself to resume his torture of the poor Secretary of State.

Jefferson wished that he could fold himself away from Hamilton’s merciless touch.  
His reading proved fruitful as the fact that he couldn’t see where he was going to touch made the pleasure double every where that he did touch.

The state secretary sobbed heavily as his ass got ate out by Hamilton. His breath stuttering as he hung at the edge of release but with no way to release. He begged again for mercy but received none. Hamilton ate his ass mercilessly. Pushing and probing his tongue deeper within his asshole, Licking at his prostrate and sucking away at it till Jefferson’s eyes rolled back in his head.

He’s begging and crying silently for release, cum building within him so fast that he feels like bursting but unable to cum due to the obstruction pressed so deeply within.

Two dry orgasms are forced from him from Hamilton’s relentless brutality, pre-cum dripping very slowly down the sides of his cock as tears fall from his eyes.  
He was helpless on what to do to get Hamilton to show him mercy.  
His struggles died down and he just hung limp on the table till Hamilton finally pulled away.

His butt clenches from the loss, feeling empty without him but his body groans with agony.

Hamilton’s hands ghost over his cock and Jefferson whines out more muffled pleas, sure that Hamilton will break him. He’s crying so pathetically, scared that he’ll never be able to have sex again, sobbing when Hamilton wraps his hand around his cock.  
His fingers brush the head of the toy and Jefferson chokes a moan of desperation when Hamilton begins to pull it out.  
Yet still Jefferson is terrified.

Terrified that it’s a hoax and Hamilton will just drive it back into him moments before it’s out. Scared that if he celebrated too early he’d suffer greatly for it so he contains his excitement until it’s completely out of him.

Jefferson’s sobs are more broken than ever when Hamilton fixes his mouth on his dick and presses just lightly against his balls.  
That’s all it takes to get him to cum.

He shouts deliriously into his gag as his ball empty themselves into Hamilton’s mouth. His body convulsing from the pleasure, screaming as Hamilton sucks him dry.

Cumming from Hamilton’s touch is still the greatest high in his life and it scares him. It scares him as he falls back on the table absolutely exhausted.

Jefferson groans as Hamilton moves swiftly to untie his legs and his arms. Removing the gag and tossing aside the blindfold to run his fingers through his curls and tell him how good he’s been.  
He hates how that actually soothes him. Knowing that he'd impressed him duly.

Hamilton allows him a breather. Letting him stay on the table, curling his arms around his legs as he fights to catch his breath from the recent mind blowing events.

Jefferson is exhausted but he knows he's only just gotten through round one.

The worst is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of rest for our dear Secretary of state.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have not taken this long to write.....
> 
> So this chapter is a little extra long but I couldn't keep cutting them so here we are. ✨

Madison was unsettled.  
Sitting there waiting in the Library long after Jefferson departed made him uncomfortable and anxious.  
He could only ignore it for so long before he’d forced himself to his feet and started walking through the halls.

Despite the time he’d exhausted in the library going over work together with Burr he was still uneasy, thoughts drifting back unconsciously to his friend.  
He had tried to warn Jefferson.  
There was no way anyone could fault him for not trying because he did try, but Jefferson just wouldn’t listen.  
He was too hyped up that morning about the project he wanted to present to the President.  
Perhaps he was in there with him right now. Perhaps that was why he was taking so much time. It would make sense. Washington could hold those discussions for quite a long while, especially if Hamilton was with him......

Hamilton.

Madison sighed and clutched his files closer to his chest.

It wasn’t like Jefferson knowing would change anything. Hamilton would still attack him.  
Perhaps it would be better if he was caught unawares than have Jefferson be tense all morning.  
But if he’d just been able to say something then Jefferson would have the time to be mentally prepared for the attack.  
He didn’t always handle their sessions very well after all.  
What if he was there breaking down right now?  
The thought depressed Madison so much that he let out a forlorn sigh.

He walked faster to the office floor he shared with Jefferson hoping just a little that he’d be in and alone.... He didn’t even realise how tense he was till Burr called out his name and he jumped.

The other man had followed him all the way from the Library, walking right behind him the entire time he was hurrying towards their shared floor and Madison hadn’t even noticed.  
As soon as he did though he found himself slowing his pace till he came to a halt as he waited for Burr to catch up. If luck would have it that Jefferson was with Hamilton then it wasn't a good idea to lead Burr that way.

The young man seemed out of breath. Madison hadn’t even realised that he’d been walking that fast.

"Mr Madison." Burr greeted with a smile, relieved that he'd slowed down.  
He took a pause to catch his breath bending forward to rest a hand on a knee before he raised himself to smile nervously at the man who cocked his head at him.

"Burr?"  
Madison could not fathom why the other man would have followed him.

"Mr Madison.” Burr said hesitantly his hands coming together so he could link and unlink his fingers in a slightly nervous gesture. “I've actually been meaning to talk to you."  
He tried to keep his voice even and hide away the relief that threatened to pour out from him.

Honestly, Burr had been following Madison since he left the library because he was scared to be alone.  
Something he wouldn't admit even to himself.  
A sort of molesting ghost seemed to haunt the office and if they went that far with Madison with him in the room that time he feared what would happen when he was alone.  
His mind moved quickly though because it wasn't like he could tell Madison he was running from a rapey ghost. He needed conversation that would enable him stay in Madison’s presence longer and he was quick to procure one in the form of an apology.

"I w-wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day." He laughed meaning how he'd acted while Madison was in his office.  
He imagined he might have come off as insane his composure breaking and rebuilding like that.

"Oh?" Madison said thinking Burr meant nearly walking in on him and Hamilton.  
Just the memory of that close call brought a flush to Madison's cheeks and he cast his gaze downwards unable to look Burr in the eye.  
"You shouldn't worry too much about that now. The time has passed." He reassured the other man entirely embarrassed by the memory but Burr insisted with a shake of his head.

"Past or present it was still a disgraceful way to conduct myself in the presence of another. Especially as you'd gone through all the trouble to come to my office." He said solemnly and turned away sheepishly as Madison realised what he was actually apologising for.

"Oh." The small southerner said.  
If Burr couldn't remember the incident he'd nearly walked in on, Madison wasn't about to remind him of it.  
"No problem then." Madison said with a smile willing to sweep this all under the carpet.  
However now that Burr did bring it up....he recalled that he had been acting strange back then. Suspiciously strange.  
"I trust you've addressed whatever was ailing you by now? Perhaps the problem was a bad chair...”

I wish, Burr thought.  
"Yes sir.” He replied with a small apologetic smile. “It turns out I was just a little ill last night."

"Ill?" Madison said surprised and Burr nodded with a small bow.

“I just need a little rest.” Burr laughed to assure him but something was off about that explanation.

Why had he offered to walk me home if he was ill and needed rest?  
Madison felt he was overthinking this. He has to be. But it was hard not to consider...  
An illness that only lasted for one night sounded much like a sickness Madison was unfortunately familiar with but then he doubted that could possibly be the issue.  
He wouldn’t wish such a thing on his enemies even.  
Besides there was no way Hamilton had attacked Burr, Burr was..........

Burr......was.......

Madison found with horror that he could somehow not come up with a plausible excuse as to why Hamilton would avoid Burr.

Burr was a senator.  
He'd been one for nearly a year now which meant he'd had more than enough time to get used to the job, his surroundings and make new friends he enjoyed working with.  
The pay and working conditions were good so there was little to no reason for Burr to want to detach from such a secure position.  
It was also the first time he'd be with them while Hamilton was going through his.... time of year.  
It wasn’t a conclusion Madison was eager to jump to, but what if his guess was right?

There was only one way to know for sure.

"Burr did you see Alexander Hamilton last night?" Madison asked completely catching the new Senator off guard.

Burr had been rambling about something, most likely more apologises, when Madison asked so he ended up interrupting his own tirade by bursting into a fit of very choked coughs.

“Wha.... What?” he coughed in horror which was already a bad start to answering Madison’s question.

“Easy Burr.” Madison said patting his back gently as he himself was used to dealing with such predicaments and helped him stabilise himself.  
“It’s a simple question really.”

"I...I fear....I don't.... understand the question... Mr Madison." Burr said softly, struggling to keep his tone even while panicking internally as he wondered what could have brought this up.

"Did you see him last night?" Madison asked still in the gentle caring tone of a mother and Burr averted his gaze.

“I.... I do not believe so sir.” Burr said.  
That thing he saw the other day couldn't possibly be Hamilton so it wasn't like he was telling a lie. That thing....had been a monster.

"Are you sure?" Madison asked and Burr groaned internally wishing he'd stop pushing already.  
What does he mean am I sure?  
Why won’t he let this go?

"Mr Madison I assure you....I was the only one in my office last night." Burr insisted turning his head away as he tried to pull out of Madison’s supporting hold.  
Madison’s hold tightened and Burr panicked.

“Easy Burr, you’re not steady yet, and you forget I was in your office Burr." Madison pointed out with a small gesture of his hands. "Also I do not remember mentioning your office in the question.”  
This interrogation was not looking good for his theory. It didn’t help that Burr had started sweating.

He cursed himself internally on that slip up and struggled to fix things up and backtrack.  
"A-actually..." He started but again was interrupted by Madison who was cutting him no slack today.

"So, he was in your office?" 

How did he even come to that conclusion?! Burr felt backed into a corner.  
"Sir it's getting late." He said letting his tone fall into a small plea as he tried to change the topic. He didn't want to have this conversation. He couldn't afford it. His dignity couldn't afford it.  
However Madison wasn’t letting go.

Come on, you know you want to tell me Burr, stop being so stubborn he thought.

No one’s supposed to find out about this! Please stop being so damned stubborn! Burr begged Madison with a mental plea.

"It's noon Burr." Madison pointed out. “It’s hardly late. Was he there while I was there or after I left?”

“Why are you so concerned about where Alexander Hamilton was?!” Burr finally asked rounding the interrogation on Madison. “Did he steal something from you?”

My dignity and self respect maybe, as well as my peace but that is besides the point.  
“We wouldn’t be stuck still having this conversation if you’d just answer the questions Burr.” Madison chimed actually having fun with this.  
He was so sure now that he was right he just needed Burr to admit it. The senator was putting up one hell of a fight though.

He’d had been acting strange while Madison was in his office last night. Fidgeting. Speaking then shutting up. There was no way to tell if that had been going on before he walked into the room as Burr seemed composed until a certain period of time.  
However the possibility that Hamilton had gotten into the room before he entered was a large one. Especially as the table was one of Hamilton's favourite attack points.

Madison would have to take another gamble, if just to put an end to Burr's squirming and dodging.  
"He was under your table wasn't he?"

It was like the sky had fallen down over Burr's head and it suddenly hurt to breathe.

That guess.......  
That guess was so precise that there was no way that was a guess.

He took in a sharp inhale of breath and Madison had to let him go so he could fall to his hands and knees.

So close, so close, Madison thought as Burr struggled to keep his expression unreadable. He was actually doing an impressive job with his entire face shutting down but beads of sweat falling down his face showed his fear at the path this conversation was going.  
"How ....”  
No. How do you know sounded like he was admitting to something.  
“W-What makes you say that, Sir?" Burr asked refusing to give in.

"Because I know what he did to you....."  
I have him exactly where I want him Madison thought.

Burr had gone so much more pale. His brain struggling to respond to these accusations that were all true as Madison closed up the gap between them.  
Once beside him Madison bent so he could kneel beside him and lean forward. His lips pressed just beside his ear.

"He touched you didn't he?" Madison whispered.

"Sir." Burr swallowed his eyes looking anywhere but at him.

“In a place he's got no business touching. Didn’t he Burr?” Madison pushed. 

“How....how do you even know all this?” Burr asked shakily.

“I was told.” Madison sighed regretfully.

There it was.

The straw that broke the camel’s back.

Burr let out a low whimper and fell forward, his arms no longer able to support his trembling body. There were no longer any words of defence he could utter.  
Not now that Hamilton had told him everything.

It was all too much.

Madison knew.  
Madison knew he’d been.... Sodomized.  
He could report to authority and have him hanged. It was a terrible situation.  
Was he going to get blackmailed or....or...sentenced? Was there a way to control this situation still? There had to be. He had not given consent after all.  
If he could just.....

“So he did.” Madison sighed gravely and Burr let out a small broken whimper. It was the confirmation he’d been seeking but he wasn’t quite sure how to feel now that he’d gotten it.

“How.... How many people did he.....did he tell?” Burr choked out his mouth going dry as his mind spun in circles for a way to contain and control this.

“If you mean Alexander Hamilton.” Madison hummed thoughtfully. “He’s told no one so far.”

“Wait what?” That didn’t even make any sense.

“As for you though.....” Here Madison laughed kind of wickedly and flashed Burr an cheeky grin. “You’ve told just me.”

“What.....”

For the first few seconds Burr didn’t really get it.

Then he did.

His eyes widening as he realised what he’d just done. That he’d been tricked into a confession.  
His lips trembled with hurt that Madison would do this to him, then it curled up in rage that....that Madison...would do this to him.  
Then he lost it.

“You.... Bastard.”  
The first words were a struggle, but once he got it out it strengthened the rest.  
“You motherfucking sick twisted turd!”

“Burr Burr Burr calm down, calm down!” Madison gasped alarmed that Burr had started screaming with tears running down his face. He hadn’t realised how wound up the poor senator must have been and instantly felt regret for playing with him like that.  
“Burr please. You need to keep it down.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?” Burr laughed partly terrified at the knowledge that Madison now had the power to do with him as he liked with this information and partly enraged that someone he trusted would play him for a fool like this.

It was rare to see Burr lose his cool but when he did he just came undone giving zero to no shits. Madison was at least grateful that his voice had lowered considerably but he was still seething with rage.

"I wasn't baiting you, I swear. I just needed to make sure....." Madison assured him, his eyes honest and understanding but Burr wasn’t buying it.

“Make sure of what?!" Burr demanded wiping the tears from his eyes as anger replaced pain. “That you can make of me your puppet?!”

“Stop that.” Madison scolded with a scowl. “Your anger is justified but it’s terrible that you can think me capable of such a thing. I only did this to help you.”

“I’m sure.” Burr grinned his eyes still coloured with pain and rage because he was not buying this crap.

“I’m serious.” Madison said his stern expression unchanged. He needed Burr to understand that this was serious.  
“And as a matter of fact.... you’re not....the only one to....go through...what you went through.”  
It took a lot to be able to admit that to someone who wasn’t Jefferson. In fact, even saying it made Madison nervous and his eyes were cast downwards unable to meet Burr's that were now watching him with slight suspicion.

Burr was unable to believe what he was hearing. Was Madison saying that he..... He’d been...  
“You’re saying that... Alexander Hamilton he .... With...you?” Burr looked to him sceptical.  
There was no way. Madison was sick how could he.....

“I’m saying that.....” Madison said taking a deep breath which he let out and finally raised bus eyes to meet Burr's.  
“I’m saying that you're not the first one to suffer from Hamilton's attacks and I doubt you'll be the last."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Burr frowned confusion now taking over. Was this another of Madison’s tricks?  
It didn’t seem so but then....how was he even going to know when Madison was playing him. He hadn’t realised it the first time.  
He wasn’t the first and he wasn’t going to be the last?  
“Is this a thing here....or something?” he asked confused and a little unsettled, wringing his hands as he tried to make sense of the information he was being given.

With a sigh Madison took his hands and squeezed the trembling limbs gently, sure to massage between each finger while he worked to calm Burr down.  
"Burr,” he finally said. “I believe there is something that you need to know."

***

"Get up."

Jefferson flinched. His body curling into itself on instinct to defend himself from Hamilton.

Fear was his first reaction to that familiar tone as his mind struggled to remember what they were doing and why they were still here.

He was naked, that wasn’t a good sign,  
but if he was waking up naked on a hard surface then it meant they’d gotten through round one.

Personally Jefferson wasn’t sure which he found more difficult. Round one or two. Honestly, he’d rather be involved with neither.

Hamilton gave his hair a small tug of encouragement and Jefferson guided himself as gently as he could from the table to his knees on the floor.

"Good boy." Hamilton said running his fingers through his messy curls, completely messing up all the work Jefferson had put into it that morning.  
Though he guessed it was already ruined as soon as Hamilton decided that today was his time of the year.

"Open." Hamilton commanded tapping a finger against his lips.  
Jefferson’s mouth opened instinctively, never one to really struggle with him at this stage. He felt Hamilton’s dick push into his mouth and he made room to take it in, hesitating for just a second.

“Did you wash?” he asked because this was where he always drew the line.

“As soon as I got to the office and again before I got under your desk.”

Acceptable.

He was quite used to the Treasury Secretary's taste and size by now. Shivering a little he soon settled into familiar rhythm, lapping his tongue carefully around every inch of Hamilton as he sunk into his mouth.  
Jefferson liked to entertain himself with the belief that he could bite him. Give him a small graze with his teeth. Maybe chomp really hard to see if he'd bleed. Such actions would hardly ever be worth it, but Jefferson liked to dream.

Hamilton was rock hard in his cavern. All of that playing around with body always took a toll on the member he kept trapped in his pants. As soon as Hamilton started finding some relief of his own he fast became undone.  
Sometimes Jefferson would spice it up a little by focusing on a little vengeance. He enjoyed the moans that he could draw from Hamilton when he put in a little effort. The way he'd tremble and gasp out, bending forward slightly, the power in his legs threatening to give way to the maddening pleasure Jefferson was dishing out.

Jefferson enjoyed knowing that he could pull from Hamilton those weak sounds and whimpers, knowing that if he wanted he could push Hamilton over right now. There would be a struggle and Hamilton was strong, but if he really tried he just might win.

Jefferson played constantly with the idea of successfully toppling Hamilton, successfully holding him down and dicking him down too. Fucking him till he had the blue balls that he loved to dish out, maybe even using some of those damned toys on him.  
Wouldn't that be something.

Hamilton underneath him, finally where he belonged. The thought was almost enough to make his tired cock twitch. Yet no matter how juicy that thought was or how tantalising the mental images, Jefferson could never go through with his fantasized ideas.

A lot of factors contributed to this.

For one thing he was tired. He was usually exhausted by the first round, especially with Hamilton drawing so many orgasms from him till it was a pain just to get it up.

Another factor could be that he was just put out by the idea of fucking a man. Even one as beautiful and as feminine as Alexander Hamilton.

Yeah, Jefferson thought as Hamilton’s hands tightened in his hair, his thrusting pace increasing frantically.  
It could just be because of those reasons, but then another part.....a darker part of his mind that he preferred to ignore loved to whisper.....that perhaps the reason he hadn't don't anything all this while was because.....

Because.....

Jefferson frowned trying to banish the thought and focus instead on slurping Hamilton’s tip but it reared back into his mind refusing to he ignored.

The reason he’d been so dormant could be because......  
....he actually enjoyed being dragged around like Hamilton's little sex toy.

The idea was enough to make him choke around the cock in his mouth which procured a delightful sound from Hamilton as he slightly deep throated him.  
Unbelievable. Jefferson thought ignoring how Hamilton’s whines went straight to his groin.  
There was no way that he was actually enjoying this treatment.  
Enjoying slowing down his tongue so Hamilton was bucking desperately in his mouth. Enjoying speeding up so much that Hamilton was yanking desperately hard on his hair just trying to make him slow down.  
There was no way that this was actually fun....it couldn't be.

"S-stop.... Jefferson." Hamilton choked out in a raspy tone and Jefferson found himself slowing down, but resistant to release Hamilton's dick from his mouth.  
The treasury secretary was breathing harshly his hold tight on Jefferson’s hair so he didn’t dare move his tongue. The fingers in his hair were trembling. It alerted Jefferson to the fact that Hamilton was so close. So close....

"That's enough...." Hamilton commanded though he trembled still. Even as he pulled away, his dick leaving Jefferson’s mouth with a small mournful pop.

Jefferson always marvelled at the fact that he was the only one Hamilton did this with. The only one his greatest enemy would show his most vulnerable organ and place it in such a dangerous place as his mouth.  
Perhaps Hamilton only DID do this with him because he WAS his most hated enemy. Perhaps it was because of how much Hamilton enjoyed humiliating him, downgrading him....

"Table." Hamilton commanded supporting his aching dick with his hand.  
Jefferson couldn’t help but glance at it just for a few seconds. He’d been so close. If Hamilton had just let him finish.

“Table.” Hamilton commanded again, this time with an underlying growl and Jefferson’s eyes moved to the table.  
He knew what came next and gulped, turning quickly back to Hamilton.

"Y-you have to prepare me first." He said with a small shaky voice because Hamilton's physical height was not the same with the size in his pants.  
Besides he’d been good. He’d kept his word and obeyed.

"Table." Hamilton commanded again and Jefferson sighed.  
Foolish trying to actually communicate with Hamilton while he was like this.  
If Hamilton was going to fall back to his no-talking mode then Jefferson wasn’t going to put up a struggle against it.

He dragged himself back to the desk and spread over it face down. His eyes focused again on the door, face flushing slightly at the thought of anyone walking in here and seeing him as he was.  
Jefferson let the last of his clothes fall from his shoulders. They were already ruined and dirty but the least he could do was keep them from reading. The wood of the desk was cool to his skin and helped to calm his nerves while Hamilton pushed a finger into his hole.

"You know what to do?" Hamilton asked to confirm, his tone a little shaky but he had to ask anyway, just to be sure Jefferson was still with him.

"Do you know what to do, Alexander?" Jefferson drawled in a bored tone and Hamilton's finger pulled away satisfied.  
It returned with lube, cold against Jefferson’s skin. It made his hole clench up a little so Hamilton had to pry it open, earning a small gasp from him. The lube was freezing up his insides.

"Stay." Hamilton commanded and pushed in two fingers.

"Fuck."

Hamilton's scissoring motions began within him and Jefferson winced, instinctively spreading his legs wider to accommodate as Hamilton pushed in a third finger.

"Alexander." He whimpered needing the preparation to be enough already. The damned lube was cold.  
Hamilton gave no reply, but Jefferson was relieved when he finally took out all fingers.  
There was a moment of tension with Hamilton's dick head now pressed against his tight hole.  
His fingers clenching the table end and his nerves building. Jefferson didn't even play with himself so every year promised to wreck him, especially if Hamilton was too rough.

“Spread your legs. Wider.” Hamilton’s legs knocked at his knees and Jefferson obeyed. Lewdly spreading them wider, Jefferson flushed as he tried imagine what sort of sight he made right now. Bent over the table with Hamilton’s hands on his naked buttocks.  
Hamilton’s thumbs dug in then, spreading out his ass so some of the lube trickled out and made him gasp. His dick head pushed deeper inside and Jefferson gasped out as he struggled to adapt to the feeling.  
“N-no don’t.....please..... Ah~!”  
His body shivered at the feel of Hamilton’s dick pushing into his ass. His rim expanding the more Hamilton pushed forward.  
Jefferson gasped out taking huge panting breaths. His body trembled the deeper Hamilton’s long girth sunk inside of him.  
“Al...almost there.” He whined hating how lewd he sounded. “Please.” He begged as Hamilton stopped just shy of his prostrate.

“Alexander.” He cried trying to wiggle his legs to control at least some part of anything.  
Hamilton hands on his thighs lifted his feet off the floor intentionally so he was left only rutting against the table. Whining as his poor abused member felt rubbed raw.

“Alexander please. Oh God please.” He sobbed trying to shift his hips backwards but Hamilton just readjusted his hold.

“Please?” the bastard asked and how Jefferson wished he could turn around and beat up the jerk for playing with him.  
To make things worse Hamilton nudged forward so he was now only brushing against his prostrate. Jefferson struggling to push his body backwards. Whining as it betrayed him. Drool falling from his lips.  
“Please God. Alexander.” He cried.

He was falling out of character. He had to....had to remember the right words.  
He was tethering at the edge of pleasure but still forced to find the damned right words just so he could get Hamilton’s stupid dick in his insides.

“Fuck me.” He growled finally figuring them out. “Fucking fuck me Alexander!!” he wailed, his words seeming to finally satisfy Hamilton because he pushed in almost immediately.  
Spearing right at his belly.

Jefferson cried out in relish as Hamilton did it again.  
And again  
And again.  
“Come on Alex. Come on!”

His body rocking back and forth lewdly in the air as Hamilton used him. Hips directing how fast they went and boy did Hamilton go fast. It left Jefferson swinging in the air like a sex doll on vibrate.  
“Please....more.... Fuck more.” Jefferson cried as his brain got screwed over. It was overwhelming how good at sex Hamilton was. His dick might be one of the few things big about him but damn did he know how to use it well. “Is that all you got asshole?!”  
Jefferson was crying out nonsensicals the deeper Hamilton pushed till he was nearly screaming as Hamilton’s dick bottomed out within him.

“Ah!” he cried out feeling too full his head falling forward in a small sob.  
It was too much.  
“Hurts. Hurt Hamilton.....aaaa....” he whimpered in relief at Hamilton’s mercy. The secretary of treasury fell back so only his tip was left inside of him as Jefferson caught his breath.  
He took in a sharp inhale of breath when Hamilton began to play with his rim. Dragging his dick in circles around it till it twitched and trembled in response which only made him flush in horror. Of course that brought a smile to Hamptons face and he pushed his dick in again. His pace was slow, yet strong. Rubbing hard at Jefferson's insides but ignoring his prostrate altogether till he was crying.

“Alexander.” Jefferson sobbed hating how much he needed this, but he needed this so bad.

Hamilton grinned and ran his palms over Jefferson’s sweaty back. Massaging the tense muscles he found there and gave Jefferson a simple reply.

“I know.”

Then again he lifted his legs and resumed his insane pace.

*  
“Is that....who I think it is?” Burr asked suddenly bringing Madison to a pause.

He’d walked Burr, holding hands the entire time till they got to the hallway of their office floor, trying to explain things to the baffled Senator who seemed more and more unnerved the more that he learnt.  
His grip on Madison’s hand had only tightened and Madison was not in a hurry to let go. If Burr needed to borrow from his strength he’d give him all that he could offer.

He’d just been heading in the direction of his office, thinking that they could continue their conversation within its safety, when Burr made that odd remark.

“Who?” Madison asked confusion on his face.

Burr made a face squeezing his hand tighter and glanced towards the door. The door that happened to lead to a familiar office.

“Jefferson.”  
An overwhelming amount of guilt crashed into him as he realised he’d forgotten his friend for way to long.  
He began to move in the direction of his office but paused when he heard a sort of thudding noise like someone falling forward on a table and subtle song of soft gasps.  
“It sounds like....” Madison started then took in breath of horror as he realised exactly what it sounded like.

“We should go."  
He took Burr’s hand and began to pull him out of the hallway but Burr lagged behind staring up at the door. 

“Why?” he asked and Madison glanced at him exasperated.  
What did he mean why?

“We shouldn't be here.” He said giving Burr’s arm a firm tug as he made him move further away from Jefferson’s door.  
Yet some stubborn unreasonable force made Burr linger.

“It's Hamilton isn't it. He's in there.” Burr said turning back to the door.  
Hamilton was behind that door. With Jefferson, doing Lord knows what to him. When they stood in silence like this he could hear it. The soft sounds of Jefferson’s desperate whimpers.  
“We should stop him.” Burr said suddenly filled with the need to stop this.  
“We can help him.”

Madison just sighed.  
“You're only going to regret that and Jefferson will too.”

“There's three of us and just one of him.” Burr protested and began to march towards the door.

Is he insane?! Madison thought and grabbed before he could touch the knob.  
“Don't do it Burr!” he chided in the softest yet alarmed whisper he could manage.

“Why?!” Burr demanded, also in a whisper but his tone stubborn and sure. He wasn’t one to jump the gun in situations like this but he couldn’t think of one good reason why not to stop this.  
“There is a man in there getting violated against his will.” He seethed.

“There is a system here Burr that you need to understand.” Madison sighed holding fast to that stubborn arm. “And the first thing you need to know is that when you hear something like that in this office you back away from the door.”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Burr hissed in disbelief and yanked his arm from Madison’s hold.  
Damn. He’d become senator trying to follow in Hamilton’s footsteps and now he was beginning to sound like the damn criminal.

“I know, I know it sounds stupid but I’m going to need you to trust me on this.” Madison begged as Burr wiped his face down with his hand. His eyes going again to the door. “If you go in there you’re only going to make things worse.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“Because I've been in your shoes once and I opened the door.” Madison sighed his gaze falling downwards as Burr rounded on him in shock.

It was to his embarrassment and humiliation that once he had been in Burr’s shoes.  
Unable to stand the begging and pleading of Jefferson and tried and failed to work in his office. Unable to bear the fact that Hamilton was torturing his friend in an office right next door to him.

He couldn’t take it.  
It got into his head that he could put a stop to it so he’d barged into that office expecting Hamilton so at least be ashamed at having been caught in the act. To back down. To be overwhelmed by his courage!

“What happened after you.....?” Burr couldn’t atop himself from asking and Madison bit his lip his gaze still lowered as flashes of Jefferson’s despair filled face flooded his mind.  
The tears that fell down his cheeks. The silent treatment he’d received after the torture was over.  
The awkwardness, the way Jefferson had begun to avoid him.  
The way he’d pleaded for forgiveness, just anything to make Thomas speak to him again.... anything to get....his best friend back.

“Jefferson and I never speak of that day.” Madison said softly and Burr blinked in surprise. Madison’s expression was forlorn, haunted...  
“And he has never once thanked me for it.” Madison said swallowing thickly as he wrapped his hands again around Burr’s arm, this time finding little to no resistance as Burr tried to fathom what on earth Hamilton could have possibly done.

“So please.” Madison begged as Burr let him pull him out of the hall and away from the floor entirely. “Leave him be.”

*

“Hamilton!”  
Jefferson’s cries of ecstasy were getting over the top but it didn’t matter any more at the this point. Most of his voice had been used up in round one so he only had room for sharp gasps and long groans that broke into sobs as Hamilton demolished his prostrate.  
“Fuck you.” He sobbed out his fingers clenching on the desk even harder as each gasp came out laden with pleasure.

The way Hamilton could wreck him completely always overwhelmed him. He’d think by now he’d be used to it but it was only once a year. His hands let one of his legs fall to the floor so he could mess around with Jefferson’s body. Pull at his hair, tweak and torture his nipples, rubbing his palms over his muscles pectorals to double back and pinch at his nipples again.

“Alexander.” He moaned spreading his legs even wider. Drool falling from his mouth as he got nailed like a whore.  
With one leg on the floor he used it as his only boost to direct the pace of the fucking, even if it was just a little. He thought of how ridiculous he must have looked on one leg, bucking desperately like a dog in heat.

“Come on, you can do better than that.” He whimpered encouragement because Hamilton adored enthusiasm during the second round.  
“Surely your dick can rise way higher... Rise you....aaaaaaaah!”

Jefferson fell forward onto the table, letting out a broken whimper from fear that he’d tken his encouragement too far when he felt Hamilton’s hand wrap around his limp member.

“Ah no. Hamilton no.” He begged his body beginning to tremble as Hamilton pumped his dick harshly to the pace of the fucking. Jefferson wailed letting out a song of forced pain and pleasure as Hamilton toyed with his abused member.  
“Alexander please. Please it hurts let go.” He cried but that only encouraged Hamilton to pump his dick faster.

“Cumming.” Hamilton groaned his hips bucking even more and Jefferson realised why he was so excited. Pumping his dick at the same pace as his own.

“Ha... Hamilton....” he whimpered and gasped out when Hamilton’s hold tightened on his dick.

“I’m cumming, I’m.... Aaaaaah!” Hamilton gasped out and hoisted up Jefferson’s leg higher so he had more advantage at fucking Jefferson’s hole into oblivion.

Jefferson panted, back arching as Hamilton hit all his right spots at the same time. A howl being ripped from him as he came.

It was dry as he literally had nothing more to spill but Hamilton rocketed his seed into him in waves.

Who knew how long he’d been holding back.  
How many sessions he’d gone through with Madison while waiting for his chance at him.  
Jefferson cried out as his hole was filled till it was overflowing.  
If he’d been a woman he’d be so pregnant by now.

He hugged the desk as he took shuddering breaths, his body struggling to recover from the ecstasy.  
He could hear Hamilton also panting in the background and took the smallest amounts of prides in the knowledge that he’d done this to Hamilton.  
There was spots in his vision but they were clearing out slowly. He lay on his desk like a beached whale unable to find the strength to so much as twitch, even when Hamilton pulled out of him, parts of his cum dripping out of his hole and down his leg.

Jefferson shivered at the feeling his face flushing as he just realised that Hamilton had really cum in him, like he was a whore.

A hold on his thigh frightened him and he trembled letting out whines and gasps of fear as he felt Hamilton spread his ass again.

“Alexander.” He cried. “Alexander please. Please I can’t .... I can’t take no more, please.”  
His pleading was ignored by Hamilton who just spread his legs wider, making Jefferson’s chest tighten with sobs that he was yet to let out.  
To his relief, Hamilton didn’t want to go another round.

Instead, it was clean up time.

Hamilton fell to his knees behind Jefferson, spreading his ass cheeks wide, he dug his tongue right into his asshole making Jefferson squeal and gasp with force pleasure as Hamilton ate him out.  
Hamilton probably prided himself in leaving no evidence behind, which is probably why he always cleaned him so thoroughly after each session. His tongue and lips sucked out every last drop of cum that he’d deposited within Jefferson.  
Every last drop, even the ones that had rolled down his legs.

It was weird, nasty and lewd as fuck but what Jefferson hated the most about it was that body was thrilled with it, and if his dick still had the ability to rise it would be standing right now.

He endured it.  
Pressing his hands to his mouth as Hamilton ate him out. Crying out in shaky gasps and keens as Hamilton delved all the way to his prostrate and sucked him good till he was sure no trace was left.  
Once Jefferson was 'clean' enough to his satisfaction Hamilton finally pulled back, a string of spit connecting his lips to his asshole.

Jefferson whimpered when he was finally released. Hugging the table like it was his life support as Hamilton dabbed the area around with a napkin to be sure no splotches or left overs would be left on Jefferson's body or in Jefferson's office.  
Once he was sure it was all clear Hamilton gathered up his stuff, got dressed and then stood to walk briskly to the door.  
He didn’t say a word the whole way there. Just pulled out the key he’d kept hidden and unlocked the door.

“I’ll leave this here for you.” Hamilton said patting the key in the door then stepped out of the office and shut the door behind him.

Jefferson looked mournfully at the keys that had gotten him in this trouble to begin with. Tempted to lock the door but what was even the point?  
Hamilton had gotten in here even though he locked it. His legs were aching anyway, there was no way he’d make it there.

Speaking of his aching legs, Jefferson finally let go of the table and allowed himself to beach to the floor, landing square on his bottom.  
He winced and rubbed lightly at it continuously glancing at the door like he expected someone to walk in and see him naked and vulnerable.

Quickly, He grabbed his magenta coat and wrapped that around him.  
The legs pulled up to his chest were still trembling and tears began to fall from his eyes as he realised he was both scared and relieved. His sessions with Hamilton were always way too intense dammit. It was relieving that it only happened once a year. He’d pick himself back up eventually, but right now....he just wanted to cry.

He didn’t know how long he’d spent curled up in a ball, huddled to his table and chair when there was a knock on the door and he panicked because he was still half dressed.

“Don’t come in!” he croaked out his voice damaged so much from the screaming and the begging.

“Jefferson it’s me.” came a soft familiar sweet as honey nostalgic voice. “ James Madison. Can I come in?”.

“Jemmy?” Jefferson croaked tears welling up at his eyes.

Madison waited for a few seconds but when he got no reply from Jefferson, as he could barely hear his silent croak, he decided to come in anyway to see if he was at least still conscious. He’d made sure to confirm that Hamilton had left the room first so there was no way he was interrupting anything.

He found Jefferson, legs folded under him, pressed close to his desk and chair. Eyes blown wide and looking wider and scared under his messy afro. Lips trembling and arms reaching out fearfully as if scared he wasn’t real.  
Jefferson looked so small in that moment.....like a child who’d been woken by the thunder.

“Jefferson.” Madison gasped and began to step forward.

“The door.” Jefferson croaked out and Madison paused his face falling because he thought Jefferson wanted him not to come close.  
He was wrong.

“Lock it....please.” Jefferson begged and then Madison noticed the key in the door.

Had that always been there? Had Jefferson’s door been locked that afternoon? Would he and Burr have been able to come in at the time Burr nearly did?  
So many questions but they were hardly important now. Madison locked the door and took the key with him, handing it over to Jefferson who took the key with shaky hands.

Madison bent so he was kneeling beside his shaking friend. Examining his state of being he felt relieved that Jefferson did not seem hurt too badly. He wasn't wincing too much unless he moved his ass which was so far so good unless there was bleeding down there.  
Madison decided to dodge that topic for now and paused when he saw documents strewn all over the floor and picked one up in surprise.  
“Jefferson isn’t this your plan for....”

And Jefferson threw himself at him.

Madison’s eyes widened but on instinct he wrapped his arms around his crying friend, allowing him to grieve deeply into his chest.  
His hands moved to pat his hair softly, letting the paper he held fall to the floor so he could make room to pull Jefferson into a tighter embrace.

“I should have listened to you.” Jefferson sobbed but Madison shushed him, choosing instead to rock him gently as his hands patted his hair.

“It’s alright now. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Madison said softly and Jefferson believed it.

It was okay now. It was okay.

Madison was here now not Hamilton, so everything was finally....going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison was actually really smart in reality especially when it came to finding out information that he wanted so it was fun to apply that here as he divulges the truth.
> 
> Sorry it took so long guys. Was really busy with this thing for a while. Good to be back.  
> Hopefully updates will come quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my French.
> 
> No seriously pardon my French. 😭 I used Google translate because I didn't want to delay the chapter any further.  
> Native French speakers should feel free to correct me where I go wrong.

“So.....” Burr mumbled.  
His head rested on the hand which he had propped on the table by an elbow.  
It was a high table so it was easy for him to lean on it like that without suffering any pain or having to bend so low.  
The newly elected Senator let out a tired sigh as he glanced to his companions who sat with him at the table which was located in a closed off room often used for board meetings among members of the cabinet.

It was a secluded location which was a really important factor considering the conversation they planned to have there.  
A conversation that was really.......taking its time to start.

Burr shifted his weight to his second elbow propping himself up with a different arm so he could properly regard the ones who sat with him at the desk.  
Madison sat across from him and was fiddling around with his handkerchief.  
Folding it and opening it almost absentmindedly. He glanced up to Burr and let out a sigh as his gaze fell again to the handkerchief in his hands.

“Well.” Madison said in reply to Burr's mumbles.  
He planned on explaining as much as he could to smoothen over Burr's initiation into a rather difficult practice among their special group of cabinet members. There were so many questions that needed to be asked and Madison had insisted that Jefferson be present first before they asked those questions.  
So here they were.....unable to say anything.

Jefferson sat beside Madison, at the same side of the lengthy table, but some distance away so he could guiltlessly take huge swigs from the bottle of alcohol he cradled in his grasp without having to deal with Madison trying to take the bottle from him or his worried disapproving gaze.  
He’d fixed himself up as best as he could after the incident. Clothes straightened and back on as if he’d never before taken them off. But his eyes were red and bloodshot from the tears, his voice was hoarse and he’d let out little mad chuckles from time to time as he raised the bottle again to his lips.

The fact that Jefferson would go as far as drink in the afternoon was proof of how serious the situation was to Burr. Especially as he was drinking without a cup.  
He’d never seen Jefferson act so barbaric before......

“So....” Burr said knowing this conversation had to start somehow.  
“No one has ever tried to report this....at all?”

“Who would we report to?” Madison asked surprised.

“You want to be the first person to tell the world you like dick?” Jefferson raised an eyebrow at Burr who looked offended and gaped in protest.  
“No?” Jefferson raised an eyebrow and settled back to leaning in his chair. “Okay then.”  
Jefferson finished in a dismissive tone as if to say Burr should try again when he’d thought of something actually smart to say.  
It pissed Burr off since he felt like the only one trying here.

“I..... Its just.” He spluttered struggling to find the right words. “Isn’t there anything we can do?”  
“Besides take dick? Nope.” Jefferson mumbled drumming his fingers on the table and Burr looked to him frustrated.

“Jefferson.” Madison said now feeling sorry for Burr. Especially as he was trying so hard. “You’re making it hard for the.....”  
“I’m being honest Madison.” Jefferson groaned with a laugh poking his finger at the table to enunciate his words. “Honesty is all that he needs right now. Honesty is going to get him through shit.”  
He chuckled.  
“Lies? nope. Honesty, big ass yes.”

“Then give me some honesty.” Burr said looking between the two of them, reflected like moon and the stars. Madison being the moon, stationary unmoving still trying to keep its cool, while Jefferson was the stars, broken down into so many pieces but still trying its damn best to sparkle.  
“How....how long has this been...going on?”

Madison perked up a little at the question as it was something easy he could answer.  
“It.... It’s been a while.” Madison mumbled as he considered the question.

How long?

“One could even say since.....this cabinet was formed.”

“My... God...” Burr said staring at Madison in disbelief and the Southerner shrugged helplessly because well, that was that.

“Actually.... Now that I think about it, I’d say this has been going on for....way longer.” Madison continued with a frown. “Long before even this cabinet was formed.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Burr countered. “This is the first cabinet.”

“I am well aware Burr, but I believe the true origin of our story comes before even the founding....of our country.” Madison sighed.

“Excuse me?” Burr gaped.  
Hamilton had been raping people since before America was founded and he wasn’t in an asylum yet?

“You’re going to need to slow for him Jemmy.” Jefferson chuckled at Burr confused expression and Madison flushed turning apologetically to Burr.  
“If you do forgive me.” He said solemnly massaging his head with his fingers. “I want to be sure that I tell this story right. I believe it.... It all started during the war.”

“The war?” Burr said surprised as he was still in great disbelief.  
“Yes the war.” Madison said grimly setting his hands down now as he got a hold of his thoughts.  
“When...."  
He glanced at the door with gulp and turned back to Burr.

Jefferson glanced at the door a slight PTSD catching him off guard so he had to look away from it. Leaning forward he rested his head on the table with a sigh and Madison watched him concerned.  
“Go on Madison.” Jefferson said and Madison nodded.

“Yes....” Madison said. “When Hamilton was still serving underneath Washington in the war.”  
He sighed as he recalled the war.  
“It was a hard tough task, fighting to defeat Britain and take back our rights and world. Everything was difficult and hope was so hard to find.”  
The sound of guns. Ships sinking. Men dying.  
“People love to talk of the glory of battle, but there’s not actually a lot of glory in watching your friends die and hope diminish.” Madison said grimly. “I’m sure you must know that first hand Burr having fought in the war yourself.”  
Burr sighed and lowered his gaze but nodded his confirmation.  
War. Was a nightmare.

Madison looked to him pitifully and turned back to his tale.  
“It was during a time like that, when hopes grew thin and desperation rose, that a hunger began to erupt among the younger ranked men.” Madison went on in a dark grim tone. “A hunger for lust that threatened to eat up their souls.”

*

It had been days, weeks, months, maybe even a year or two since they last touched a woman. A vast number of them didn’t even have the hope that they’d live long enough to return and find a bride of their own. Many I hear lived frightened of dying sad unexplored lives as virgins.  
I understand that reasonably a quest for sex shouldn’t be a thing when you’re fighting a war. However, when desperation kicks in nothing becomes unreasonable anymore. They longed for food, water and they found that in many ways. Resorting to drastic measures just to keep themselves fed. Naturally they felt they deserved the same when it came to satisfying their sexual hunger.

A great desperation rose up among their ranks and rumours have it that George Washington had struggle controlling the horny battalion of sexually starved men. There was no end to their complaints, no end to their uprisings. They started getting reckless, disobeying orders, stepping out line, delirious simply from the aching hunger of their sexual deprivation. No woman in sight and they searched for something to lust for, anything to fuck. They’d literally take anything at that point even if it was....one of their own.

*

Madison paused with a sigh and pressed his hands together before going grim once more.  
“And this point of the story Burr....is where Alexander Hamilton came in.”

*

He was a sort of..... caretaker.... for Washington’s troops.  
Diffusing bombs of hatred, frustration and malice wherever they presented themselves were his specialty. He’d even put himself up to take the blame for all of Washington’s faults.  
It’s no surprise that when this issue arose he also without hesitation stepped up to fill up the missing role that the soldiers required.

*

“You....You’re telling me that he.....” Burr gaped his eyes widening and Madison let out a sad forlorn sigh.

“Yes.” He said.

*

Alexander Hamilton,  
A man driven by the desire to impress his Commander and aide him in every way possible. To hasten the success of the war and further his ranks. It seemed he would do anything to achieve his goals.

Did do everything....to achieve his goals.

And he paid the price for it too.

In order to keep the peace and the troops in line Alexander Hamilton offered himself up to be the.... whore.... for the sons of liberty.

*

“Wait wait wait, you can’t be serious.” Burr groaned massaging his head as he brought the story to a halt. “What war did this even happen in cause I could have sworn that I fought in the same war.”

“Then you were likely fighting at another side when this occurred.” Jefferson muttered.

“It’s something that isn’t talked about among the troops.” Madison explained with a shrug. “If you asked any old soldier they wouldn’t tell you a word. After all it’s... it’s sodomy.”  
Madison sighed.  
“If anyone.... If the church got word of what was going on they’d all be....executed....or worse........”  
He shook his head just thinking of it.

“I'd heard whispers though.” Madison continued with a frown which was a mix of disgust and pity. “That things like that were going on. Men getting so desperate they’d fuck animals if they had them around. And when the animals just weren’t cutting it. They turned to fucking each other. Or in this case......”  
“Alexander fucking Hamilton..........got fucked.” Jefferson grinned like it was the biggest joke of the lifetime.  
Burr was still staring at his seniors in disbelief when Madison spoke again.  
“Multiple times.” Madison winced as he tried to imagine what that just have been like for Hamilton. He couldn’t wish such a fate on anyone.  
“We don’t have the details but he did it frequently and repeatedly throughout the time of the war. Whenever the need presented itself, and from what I hear it seemed the need always presented itself.”  
Images filled their mind of Hamilton being dragged down by multiple hands, multiple times....  
Madison’s hands clasped together as he tried and failed to shake away the horrible image, almost unable to imagine how he survived.  
“He did it so many times that one could say.....he....he ran mad.”

Burr gulped and Madison stretched out to pat his hand. Making sure he was okay before he continued with his tale.

“It was a difficult time for Hamilton as you must imagine. He was trying his best to be strong and I doubt Washington would have let him do it alone, assuming he was even aware of what was going on.” Madison cocked his head, his eyes to the ceiling as he thought about it.  
“There were likely other young men involved in the practice but Hamilton was a troop favourite, mostly because of his looks and his skill....with his lips.”

Burr flushed as he recalled those skills.  
He absolutely did not want to recall those skills. They had to move on now.  
“So....” He coughed wondering how the Then even related to the Now.

“I’m getting there. I’m getting there.” Madison held up a finger to stop him and Burr reacted with a raised eyebrow.  
“To keep Hamilton from losing his mind there was formed a sort of rejuvenation centre for him. Though instead of a place the center consisted of....three people.”

“Okay....” Burr said realising they’d finally hit where he wanted to go.

“These three people were in charge of getting Hamilton back on his feet and able to work again after each.... terrible...um....”  
“Fucking session, Smashing session, hammer the nail in the hole session.” Jefferson rolled his eyes and Madison flushed.  
“Thank you Jefferson.”

“I don’t even know why that’s so hard to say. The fool offered up himself to be their dumb toy. What happened to him is on him. What’s happening to us, now that is also on him.” Jefferson muttered and flicked at the table in disgust. “Everything is his damn ass fault so you bet when I get to talk about Alexander Fuckington getting screwed over I’m going to say it with relish.” Jefferson finished with a growl making Madison and Burr flush in unison.

“Dear God....” Burr said under his breath and Madison hurried to move the tale along.

“A-Anyway. These three had a different technique with Hamilton or perhaps it was just that they meant ....more to him than the other soldiers.” Madison went on still blushing slightly from Jefferson’s previous rant.  
“He had his sessions with them privately unlike the public gangbang scene he had with the other soldiers. He’d go to them one by one and..... pleasure them, seeking solace in their ability to.....Ur....”  
“He’d fuck them. They’d fuck him back.” Jefferson said and they winced.

“But not the way you’d expect.” Jefferson muttered tapping his fingers on the table again, a slight amusement in his tone that immediately gained Burr's attention.  
“Each of them had their own special technique as to how Hamilton would service them. You could even say he was pouring his affection into their bodies. His affection.....or his madness. Take your pick. Translations changed with each passing year anyway.”

“These three men. Perhaps you could take a guess at who they were?” Madison looked to Burr and he sighed.

“Yeah.” Burr said since it wasn’t like Hamilton made it hard.  
There were three people that Hamilton trusted with his life. Three people that he was likely to feel safe enough to do that with.

“Hercules Mulligan, The Marquis de Lafayette and....”

“John Laurens.” Burr finished for Madison and the Southerner nodded impressed.  
Just as he thought, Burr knew Hamilton well. He may even know him better than anyone else in the room. After all they’d known each other for quite a while.

“Long after the war was over everyone settled into peace. John Laurens was dead, the Marquis returned to his home and Mulligan....he moved on with his life.” Madison sighed relaxing back into his chair.  
“We’d.... we’d won the war. Hamilton started his new career as a Lawyer. It was doing well, he was.....happy, or at least.....we assumed that he was..... Eventually Hamilton began to have relapses.”

“Like an alcoholic forcefully deprived of his wine and locked away in a place where he’d never be able to reach it, he began to break down.” Jefferson scowled. “Though it wasn’t obvious at first. Fucker weaselled his way into a cabinet position before it became obvious.”

“He started getting violent....” Madison sighed. “Got into more fights.”  
“He’d spend time hours and hours in his office alone, sometimes even days.” Jefferson muttered. “Some days he’d spend in there I’d hear him making most ghastly of choking sounds.” Jefferson rolled his eyes . “I kind of hoped he’d just die in there....would have done us a whole lot of good.”

“Perhaps.....” Burr said amazed by how.....how cold Jefferson could be. “But shouldn’t you have at least reported.....”

“Washington is our boss not our school teacher Burr.” Jefferson turned to him with an amused look. “Besides, if Hamilton WAS dying in there I’d be the last person to even try to stop it.”  
Burr had to accept that and just bowed in head in defeat.

“At any rate....he eventually snapped.” Madison sighed and fisted his hands his lips trembling slightly with pain.  
“The first person he attacked was Jefferson. As you can imagine he might have had his reasons. Perhaps he thought he could persuade him to keep quiet about it. Perhaps he avoided me because of my.......well you know.”  
“Yeah.” Burr said silently acknowledging Madison’s illness.  
Perhaps....perhaps Hamilton had maybe thought that same as Jefferson had, Burr thought. Perhaps he’d thought if he was going to snap and kill someone...then he’d rather it be his enemy....maybe....

“He probably thought he could make do with just Jefferson.” Madison laughed bitterly.  
“I regret to say the first year of the attack passed without any of us being any the wiser.” He glanced at Jefferson with hurt in his eyes but his friend just looked away. “I wish I’d been able to detect it but......”  
“Just drop it Madison. Move on.” Jefferson muttered and he sighed.  
Burr looked to him surprised but then....he could also guess easily why Jefferson hadn’t told anyone. Had Madison not interrogated him so, he’d have never told anyone either. In fact, perhaps that was why Madison had been so insistent on not letting the matter drop till he’d weaselled the truth out of him.

“The first year passed and I believe they all thought it was swept under the rug......till Hamilton attacked again unable to control himself.” Madison sighed folding and unfolding his hands.  
“He pushed too far that year and Jefferson couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped coming to work.”  
Burr looked to Jefferson surprised and the state secretary let out a small grunt of annoyance.  
“Stop looking at me.” He growled and Burr looked away hastily.  
Those two years had by far been the worst..... of his life. Even worse than the time he lost all his children. Hamilton had chased him....chased him so damn hard....

“I do believe Hamilton might have tried to attack him in his home and Jefferson shot him.” Madison continued and Burr looked to Jefferson surprised again.  
Jefferson growled and Burr quickly looked away.  
“Madison.” Jefferson glared.  
“It was messy year.” Madison surmised with a sigh.  
“He attacked me next but by then the rest of us had figured out what was going on. Washington came to my aid and.....”  
“Washington?” Burr asked surprised.  
He’d almost forgotten that the man had the power to do anything since he seemed entirely useless so far.  
He’d also assumed Washington was in the dark while all this madness went on in his cabinet. However Washington had once been an army commander, of course he’d find out about the madness eventually.

“Yes....” Madison sighed. “Washington. He came to my aid and we locked Hamilton up. Thought if we waited it out like a werewolf on a full moon that he’d eventually....snap back into human.”  
Madison’s gaze fell as they remembered how hard they’d struggled to lock Hamilton away. How he’d screamed and cried and begged......and they figured that if they just waited... If they waited everything would be better again.

“He did not....snap back into human,” Jefferson whispered and Madison sighed again.  
“Hamilton's deterioration only got worse.” Madison said scratching at the table. “He started hurting himself. Screaming. Crying. We waited and waited and waited. We....might have even considered sending him to an asylum.”

“Then why didn’t you just .....” Burr started but Madison cut him off.  
“Washington...couldn’t lose Hamilton.” He said with such a sad firm expression that Burr stared at him speechless.  
Madison smiled sadly at him.  
“Even with our arguments that he could always be replaced...... I don’t....think he really could.”

“Who cares, no one wants another him anyway.” Jefferson scoffed. “No one but Washington.”  
“Yes and he’s our Boss.” Madison pointed out “That being the case, Jefferson and I found ourselves having a little....sit down....with the President.”

“He....kind of ordered us to do whatever it takes to make Hamilton’s break downs stop. Even if it meant selling our bodies to him once a year.” Jefferson said to summarise the long unbelievable speech Washington had given them.

“That’s crazy.” Burr gaped slamming his hands to the table. “He practically sold you guys out like..... prostitutes.”

“There was no other way.” Madison sighed.  
“Get rid of Hamilton!” Burr growled. It wasn’t that hard!

“And who will cover up the mess of the financial system he left behind?” Jefferson demanded. “We’d have to tear the whole fucking thing down and start over. Do you have any idea how difficult that would be? There’s no getting rid of that guy as long as we work here, in this office.”  
Jefferson jerked his thumb at the door. “President is on his side and if you’re thinking something crazy like reporting him to a priest or a police station....”  
“I.... I’m not thinking that.” Burr said his hopes getting crushed the longer this conversation went on.  
“Well I’m telling you,” Jefferson grinned madly. “I’m telling you now that if you feel like even mentioning to anyone what the fuck goes on behind these closed doors then I’d like you think first of what exactly you plan on telling them, cause one day you might just be that desperate.”  
And he knew because he’d been there.

He dragged his fingers through his hair and laughed as he tried to imagine it.  
“Alexander Hamilton, is guilty of sodomy.” Jefferson held his hands out in the air like he was holding up a headline. “Oh but wait a second, wait a second, you can’t commit sodomy all by yourself. Who did he commit it with huh Burr who?”  
“Jefferson.” Burr said in a small pleading tone but Jefferson wasn’t letting it slide. Burr needed to know now.  
“You Burr.” Jefferson said darkly. “You. You. You. You. You!”  
Jefferson snickered.  
“Was it rape? Well....maybe. But did you enjoy it?” he grinned leaning in towards Burr's direction. Burr shrunk back from him mute but Jefferson wasn’t dropping it.  
“Did you enjoy it Burr? It’s a fucking question.”  
“I......”  
Burr looked away with a flush in his face.  
“You fucking came didn’t you?” Jefferson guffawed and Burr flushed even more.  
“How many times?” Jefferson pushed and Burr looked to Madison desperately.

“Jefferson stop. Stop it.” Madison scowled hating that Jefferson would tease Burr that way. He more than anyone else should know what it was like to go through that.  
Jefferson backed off at Madison's command and Madison turned to Burr worried.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. And I.....” Burr fell silent again as he thought about it.  
There’s....no way out.

“They’ll tell your wife you know.” Jefferson muttered rocking back on his chair.  
Damn chairs were always lacking something. He wasn’t sure quite what but he didn’t get enough freedom of motion in these boring ass old chairs. Made his ass hurt.  
Ah yes where was he.....clearing out the shit that made Burr believe there was a way out.  
“They’ll tell your children. ‘Daddy fucked a man and he liked it.’ “ Jefferson chuckled. “Even if you are a victim. Even if they don’t hang you too, they’ll know. Everyone will know.”

Burr gulped curling his fingers into fists unable to bear the thought of more people finding out about this.  
No one...would understand.  
Jefferson watched his face cloud over and sighed knowing it was a necessary evil.  
“You think this is a hell so easy to escape from then think again.”  
Burr fell silent for a while and the rest of the room settled into silence.

He needed time to absorb all that had been said so Madison left him to it, going back to folding and unfolding his handkerchief.  
In fact, Madison was thinking too.  
There was something that Jefferson asked that he wanted to know after all.

“Burr did you...enjoy being with Hamilton?” he asked surprising and confusing the Senator.

“Why are you....?” Burr started  
“Just answer.” Madison said and Burr settled back into his seat slightly embarrassed as he thought about it.  
He choked a little and licked his lips, but then nodded slowly unable to say the word 'Yes.’

“And did he....enjoy being with you?” Madison asked next which confused Burr even more.  
“Me?” he asked surprised.  
“Well yes.” Madison urged with a small look of concern and concentration. “What did he say? Did he say anything after being with you?”

“I......”  
Did he say anything?  
Burr had never even thought of that. Did Hamilton enjoy? Why did it even matter if he’d enjoyed it at all.  
“He’d said. He’d said....”  
Burr flushed as he recalled what he’d said just then casting his eyes downwards unable to believe that they were asking him to repeat THAT!

“Well?” Jefferson asked and he flushed again.  
“He..... He....” Burr flushed as he recalled Hamilton licking his lips with relish.  


_Your sweet taste far exceeded my expectations, Senator Burr._

Burr flushed beetroot. Even redder than a tomato from the horror of how he was going to be able to repeat those words in front of them.  
“I think.... I don’t know....” Burr flushed fidgeting the entire time.  
“Oh Lord.” Jefferson groaned losing his patience.  
Madison had patience for the whole world though.  
“Did he say anything?” Madison asked calmly.  
“He.... he said that....” Burr struggled.

Sweet.

It was to bizarre to call his own self sweet. Of all things that part of him!  
He had to.....find another way.  
“He ...might have likened me to.....having similar qualities with ...sugar.”

Even just saying that torture, his lips stumbling over every word as he got that out, his mouth going dry.  
Madison stared at him with shock  
Jefferson sat up.  
Wide eyes stared at him in surprise and Burr now wished he hadn’t answered that question. He got nervous, wondering if he’d said something wrong.  
“W-what?” he whimpered.

“He...... He called you ....sweet?” Madison asked shocked and Burr groaned.  
“Oh my God.” He said his head falling to the table. How was it so easy for him to even say that?  
“What part of you?” Jefferson asked very alert now which was only weirding Burr out more.  
“The only part he touched. Why why?” Burr asked panicky.  
“What part was that?” Madison pushed and Burr flushed gesturing vaguely at his nether regions.  
“Can you not be more specific?” Jefferson growled.  
“Where else would be touch down there?” Burr demanded.  
“It’s Alexander Hamilton. He touches everything down there!” Jefferson growled vehemently. His hands, his fingers, his tongue. There was hardly a part of his body he spared so Jefferson needed to know. He needed to know what part of Burr he’d been touching that he thought of as sweet!!!!

“My damn dick!” Burr growled his eyes shut from the horror of having to say that and Jefferson actually looked very taken back.  
Jefferson was so damned shocked he was dumbfounded into silence.

His eyes narrowed as he recalled what the compliment for that particular body part was before again shining with what could be mistaken as hope.  
Burr felt really weirded out now looking between Jefferson and Madison.  
“S-so it’s sweet what .....” what does it matter. Burr wanted to say but he was too motherfucking embarrassed right now.  
This was even worse than having a parent shout a terrible nickname at a child before dropping them off at the playground. It was a disaster. He’d ruined his office life. Now they’d call him Burr sweet dick forever.  
Jefferson even had the audacity to glance under the table and Burr just knew he wasn’t trying to get a peek at his legs.  
It made him so self conscious he flushed again and slammed his legs together as fast as he could sticking his hands between them for good measure feeling so damn exposed.

“Burr.” Madison said softly taking his hand and squeezing a little more firmly than usual which surprised Burr enough that he looked up and he was taking back by the fact that Madison’s eyes looked slightly watery.

“Madison. Are you okay?”

Madison pulled back wiping his eyes with his hands and nodded a Yeah.

“Okay seriously. Your actions are giving me great concern here... What on earth is going on?” Burr demanded.

“Well you see.” Madison sniffed. “Hamilton needed replacements for his rejuvenation centre.”  
“Uh huh?” Burr asked not sure he’d like where this was going.  
“He chose figures that already existed within the cabinet to represent them. For instance I stand in as his representation of Hercules Mulligan.” Madison explained.

“Really?” Burr asked surprised.  
Very surprised.  
“I’ve met Mulligan....you’re nothing like him.” Burr added a little confused and Madison sighed.  
“As I’ve heard a thousand times.” He rolled his eyes but gestured at himself. “Yet here we are. I have heard that we have similar frames in terms of height and stature so I made for a decent enough replacement for Hamilton....”

“I see.” Burr was just saying when there was a slight knock on the door that made all of them jump.  
They sat upright immediately, instincts screaming at them to bolt as a key jiggled in the lock.

Much to their relief when the door swung open it was Washington to step into the boardroom.

He peered curiously at the men within and greeted them with a nod.  
“Jefferson. Madison. Burr.”

“Good evening sir.” They all greeted and he nodded once again.

“Good evening.” He said absentmindedly, stepping in to retrieve something he’d left in one of the cupboards before glancing at the darkened window with a frown.  
“Has it gotten that late already Madison?”

“It seems so sir.” Madison aid politely and the President made a small tsk of disapproval.  
He turned to Jefferson as if just noticing him and Jefferson was alert again immediately, his bottle of alcohol already hidden underneath his chair.  
“Jefferson were we not supposed to meet today?” George Washington pointed out and Jefferson let out a regretful sound.

“That is true Mr President but I fear we’ll have to reschedule.” He said standing to his feet.  
“I’m feeling a little under the weather today.”

“I see.” Washington said and glanced once at Burr who couldn’t stop himself from ducking his gaze from the President’s eyes.  
He wondered if he knew what they were talking about in here or why Jefferson had to reschedule. He had been the one to order then to entertain Hamilton and Madison had said they needed three people. Perhaps the President stood in for one. But who could he possibly be classified as between the Marquis Lafayette and John Laurens?

“Same time tomorrow then.” Washington said immediately rescheduling his meeting with Jefferson. “Or will you need a day’s rest to recuperate?”

“The break would be much appreciated Mr President. Thank you so much for your consideration.” Jefferson bowed easily like he suffered no pain at all.

“Then I’ll see you all in due time. Burr. Madison.” He nodded at them and they nodded back.  
Then he was gone just like that.

Jefferson locked the door behind him and passed the key to Madison before sinking back into his chair with relief.  
There was silence for a while then Burr couldn’t stop himself from turning to Madison.

“Excuse me for asking but what....role in all this does the President play. Lafayette or... Laurens?”

“Wha.....” Madison gaped at Burr in disbelief then laughed in amusement at the question. “The president doesn’t relate with Hamilton in that way Burr.”

“He doesn’t?” Burr asked surprised and Jefferson scoffed at him.  
“Of course not. He’s the President. That’s what he has lackeys for. To do all the dirty work.” Jefferson rolled his eyes.  
“But Madison said they were three. I just assumed....”  
“Oh.” Madison said interrupting the confused senator with a small sigh. “I see. Actually. Jefferson stands in for Lafayette and Laurens....both.”

It felt like the ground had opened under Burr’s feet from the level of disbelief that filled him.  
“Both?” he asked his eyes wide as he glanced at Jefferson who just grunted and sighed.  
How could he......?  
“Did Laurens and Lafayette engage Hamilton at the same time?” Burr asked amazed.

“No, we just don’t have enough people.” Madison sighed gravely. “Jefferson has been bearing the heavy burden of having two sessions with Hamilton every year. Sometimes at the same time. There was a time we tried to outsource to another member of cabinet ....”  
“John Adams.” Jefferson muttered his head hurting from all that alcohol.  
“Yes. Perhaps Hamilton felt sorry for Jefferson or even he knew he had to level the weight.” Madison shrugged and sighed. “But he couldn’t do it.”  
“Why not?” Burr asked surprised.  
“First time that fucker put Adam’s dick anywhere near his mouth he threw up.” Jefferson laughed looking real amused. “Bet it tasted like poison.”

Burr was dumbfounded.  
“He....what?”  
“It was a whole mess Burr.” Madison groaned and shuddered as he remembered. “We had to clean the whole thing up and then convince Adam that the attack had been a dream.”  
“Easy since no one wants to believe that’s it’s true.” Jefferson pointed out. Burr acknowledged that. He’d have happily accepted that all this was dream.

Hamilton’s reaction to Adam was still baffling though. He thought they’d been exaggerating.  
“He actually threw up.......?” Burr blinked shocked.  
“And went crying back to me.” Jefferson muttered leaning his head against his hand with an annoyed scowl.  
Had to put up with having his body ravaged by that lunatic.  
“We should have guessed that Adams would be incompetent.” Jefferson muttered. “He’s sucky at work, turns out he’s also useless in bed.”  
Is that man not good for anything? Burr thought with a tired groan. He felt so sorry for Jefferson having to bear something that had once been carried by two people all on his own.  
Now he had a begrudging respect for the Secretary of State.

“At any rate my work doubled so I was stuck fucking two rounds for a long time.” Jefferson went on irritation in his tone.  
“Yes but that changes now.” Madison beamed at Burr. “Now that we have you!”

Wha....  
“Me? Why me?” Burr asked astounded.

“He likes you!” Madison beamed looking so much happier than since this conversation started. It was both surprising and alarming.

“How....How do you know that he.....” Burr started trying to defend himself while stuttering a little.  
“He thinks you’re sweet.” Jefferson grinned dropping the bomb on him and killing all his arguments.

“Oh God.” Burr groaned his head falling into his hands, now wishing he hadn’t told them anything.  
“Aw don’t be sad Burr. Very few men are sweet.” Madison said trying to encourage him but it just made Jefferson burst into laughter. Burr glared at him with hate as his face flushed with embarrassment. A lot of things about this conversation had been embarrassing.

“Now that we know he approves we can share with you all the perks.” Madison beamed and clapped his hands together in joy.  
“You’ll have a raised salary. Freedom to work from home sometimes or get off work early. Extended breaks. Did I mentioned the raised salary?”

There actually were a lot of perks, but.....  
“It does feel like prostitution after all.” Burr groaned resting his head on the table.  
“Chin up, it’s not so bad.” Madison encouraged and Burr sighed as he tried to think of how this wasn’t bad.  
He’d been made a part of Hamilton’s fuck circle.

“Is there....a fourth member of Hamilton’s party?” he asked with a sigh.  
“No.” Madison said.  
“Then I’ll be taking one from Jefferson.....” he looked to Jefferson curiously. Jefferson was also staring at him curiously.  
What a rare sight Burr must be to him in that moment. An actual person that could finally ease his burden. Most likely Jefferson didn’t believe it was possible. He’d put too much hope in Adam just to be let down.  
“Which do you think I’ll get?” Burr found himself asking Jefferson and Jefferson blinked slowly realising his saviour was addressing him.

Which one?

In other words.....which one did he not want to get stuck doing anymore.

Jefferson stared at Burr with wide eyes for a sec then smirked.  
“Cela pourrait être votre temps de briller, Monsieur Burr.”  
(This might be your time to shine Mister Burr.)

French! Burr thought noticing Jefferson adjust his seating position and tie his hair up with a smirk. Shifting so easily into Lafayette that the two men could be mistaken for twins.  
He was obviously gunning for Lafayette but that left him with John Laurens.

Why was Jefferson giving him John Laurens?  
“What...sort of relationship did Hamilton have with Laurens?” Burr asked turning to Madison who flushed a little and looked away. “What was their special thing?”

“Um.” Madison said really unable to meet Burr's eyes about this. “They were......really close.”

“How close?” Burr asked curiously. “What did they do?”  
Looking between Madison and Jefferson he was not getting a lot of encouragement and dread began to fill him the more Madison ducked his head and the wider Jefferson’s smirk grew.

“Do you understand French Mr Burr?” the Secretary of State asked him and Burr found himself narrowing his eyes with slight suspicion.  
“I speak and hear a good portion of it as it was rather useful during the war.” Burr replied and Jefferson smirked pushing back so he could lean on his chair.  
Arms behind his head he grinned menacingly at Burr as his eyes flashed in dark shadows that seemed foreboding in a terrifying way.

As Jefferson began to speak Burr worried he might not be able to catch what he was saying, but when he did his eyes went large and his mouth dried up as dread flooded through his body. His lips twitching and body beginning to tremble as the hidden meaning of Jefferson’s words sunk in.

“Tu vas te faire baiser.”  
(You going to get fucked.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...... Pardon my French. 😔  
> And pardon the late chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Washington was working in his office alone when he felt something brush against his leg.

It was late and he was working overtime to wrap up a few projects for the next day.  
All of his work mates had already vacated the office,  
all but one it seemed.

With a sigh he set his pen down as he felt a face push against his crotch. A hand inching it’s way to the hem of his breeches. He put a stop to that by pulling his leg back and kneeing intruder under his table right in the jaw.

The intruder let out a cry of pain banging his head against the table and crying out again. He gagged from the double hit and bent over with a groan while Washington pushed himself to his feet.

He reached out while the young man still struggled with his breath and grabbed his hair, fingers tightening in the locks that made the attacker cry out from pain.  
Washington yanked him to his feet and bent him over the table, pinning him there by twisting his arms behind his back.  
“You’re still a thousand years too young to try that successfully with me." He scolded and smirked as his attacker began to laugh.

“Hamilton.”  
Washington was unsurprised that it was him.  
It could honestly be no one else.

He was panting heavily, probably still recovering from Washington's attack, a small smirk on his face.  
“Spot on as usual Commander.”

Commander? Washington thought cocking his head at his young prodigy.  
Of course.  
It explained everything.  
Hamilton was back in that phase again.

It should have been easy to guess considering how dodgy Madison and Jefferson were acting today.  
“You need to take responsibility for your actions, son.” Washington scolded and tightened his hold on Hamilton's arms making him wince.  
Hamilton yelped when Washington stole his signature dagger from his clothes, most likely the one he planned on having to corner him under the desk.  
“Honestly.” Washington tutted and pressed the dagger against his throat, one mighty hand still keeping Hamilton’s arms down.  
“Work has doubled because of you. I was supposed to wrap up a discussion with Jefferson this morning but he can’t even come in to work tomorrow. I’ve told you time and time again to be careful when playing with him. He may break one of these days.”

“He’s not broken!” Hamilton protested with a growl as the dagger dug warningly at his throat.  
Washington telling him not to dare lie.  
“That fussy aristocat is always overreacting about everything though he enjoys every bit of it.” Hamilton pouted finding that stuck up attitude of Jefferson's so annoying.  
"He likes to act likes he's on top of everything but throw real sex at him and he run screaming like a little girl." He growled. "James Madison is way better than him, he knows how to do his part like a good little obedient soldier." Hamilton smiled proud of Madison then made a disgusted face.  
"But Jefferson? Spawn of the devil will not rest till he’s dramatic about everything.”

“But sometimes his drama is useful you know.” Washington chuckled easing the dagger from Hamilton’s skin. “He so easily spots the flaws in your many systems thanks to how much he despises you. If anything were to happen to him we wouldn’t have anyone to keep you on your toes anymore.”  
Hamilton humphed.  
“You won’t even believe what that Bastard tried this year. Actually yelling out 'rape'. Like heck it is! It’s a mutual agreement that he entirely gets benefits from.”

“Seriously? Jefferson did that.” Washington narrowed his eyes and pushed the dagger back in place making Hamilton hiss.  
That was troublesome Information.  
“My, our secretary of state might be more dramatic than I expected.” Washington hummed dangerously in a low threat to Hamilton. He expected him to have a better handling of the situation.  
“Imagine how tragic it would have been for you if someone heard him.”  
“I shut him up immediately he won’t try it again. He’s usually so reasonable.” Hamilton muttered.  
“Really?” Washington asked a little doubtful, but then Jefferson was a reasonable man. If he’d gone that far then Hamilton must have really scared him.  
"Maybe next time I won't even give him a chance to speak and just gag him from the get go!" Hamilton thought his eyes sparkling.  
"As long as something works." Washington mumbled.  
He finally released Hamilton’s hair and pulled the dagger away from him, then walked back so he could give the Treasury secretary room to breathe.

“Relax your methods with him." Washington said after a few moments of silence. "You scare him too much.” Washington sighed and Hamilton pouted.

“But Commander, that is the best part.” His treasury Secretary groaned. He derived so much joy from the tortured looks Jefferson would get on his face.  
He was always picking a fight with him whenever they had their cabinet meetings. Their yearly sessions were the best chance to show Jefferson what for.  
"Maybe next time I'll just drug him."

"Don't do that." Washington groaned wondering how his advice was making things worse.  
Besides that would only scare Jefferson more and fuck with him too much.  
Time to change the topic.

“You came in here for a reason?” Washington asked to confirm while he put away the dagger and Hamilton turned with a happy grin.  
“You know I did my Commander.”

Washington grunted amused and turned to Hamilton with a smirk. Leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow at him.  
“You always try to take everything by force, why not beg for once like a good Carribbean puppy?"

“You want me to beg for you?” Hamilton grinned cocking his head seductively and Washing smirked.  
“Best make it snappy cause I have a lot to take care of you know.” Washington said and Hamilton got on his knees with a grin.  
He carefully opened the button on his jacket so it could fall over while he pulled his neck scarf much lower.  
“You do not have to ask twice my Commander.” He smirked his eyes gazing up at Washington lustfully. Each bat of his eyes making his eyelashes frame them more.  
“Come, fill me with that giant cock of yours from tales of old." Hamilton sighed and let his fingers ghost seductively down his chest, his legs spreading and his kneel switched to a squat.  
"Fill me from the front and fill me from the back. Pierce me completely with your sword.”

“Even when wanting sexual attention you sound like a poet.” Washington sighed and undid his breeches without further ado just to make this quick.  
They fell unceremoniously from his legs and Hamilton followed their path watching hungrily as Washington's member was exposed to him.

“You want it you’re going to have to make it rise.” Washington hummed not willing to bother exerting that way.  
“With pleasure.” Hamilton beamed and rushed to him quickly taking his cock by the tip.

Madison had been wrong about Hamilton needing just three people. The truth was that he needed four.  
That he’d always needed four.  
Right since the time of the war.

The identity of the fourth member of his harem had always remained a secret.  
Their secret.  
He had Mulligan for blow jobs and the like of foreplay,  
Lafayette for exotic BDSM play,  
Laurens for fucking,  
and the Commander in chief........ to be fucked by.

Washington had such an excellent cock.

It was large.  
Larger than anything Hamilton had ever seen before, and so magnificently shaped.  
Hamilton bobbed his head on it, switching his pace from slow to fast at his own whim to keep his Commander on the edge, unable to predict just when he would switch his torture. It kept it enjoyable to Washington as Hamilton changed his pace like the tides of a battle.

Although he'd attempted it many times fitting the whole beautiful thing in his mouth still remained a chore to Hamilton. A challenge he could never back down from despite how it choked him violently.  
He pulled back coughing, though struggling to cover Washington with as much spittle as he could before the Commander gently directed his head away.  
“Don’t kill yourself Alexander. I have lube.” Washington grunted.

“No wait, let me try again.” Hamilton begged in a small groan but the Commander's hand was firm on his head and he couldn't budge.

“There’s no need.” Washington chuckled and poked his cock against Hamilton’s cheek to the man’s surprise.  
He stared at the hard rod pressing into him hungrily, knowing that he was about to be wrecked sent shivers down his spine.  
“I’m already hard.” Washington whispered and Hamilton looked to him with longing and anticipation.  
Washington didn’t hesitate.  
He’d kind of been waiting all year.  
“Get on the desk.”

Hamilton all but threw himself unto it, whimpering with excitement when Washington placed a gentle hand on his back.  
“You didn’t disrobe.” Washington smirked and Hamilton flushed.  
“Shall I strip for you commander?” he asked a little excited at the possibility and Washington chuckled deciding to let Hamilton have his fun.  
“Try to keep me excited while you do.” Washington commanded and Hamilton unbuttoned his clothes with a smirk.  
“Yes sir.”

He pushed himself onto Washington’s desk, his teeth catching one of the gloves he wore which he seductively pulled off.  
Fabric by fabric fell from him like petals from a flower. However instead of losing his beautiful they only made Hamilton shine more.  
He took great care to always make himself presentable for this moment. Being sure to moisturise his skin so it had that nice pop and shine to it in the moonlight.  
Washington watched him hungrily till he was perfectly nude, legs hoisted unto the table to spread in invitation as Hamilton cocked his head letting his hair fall to one side.  
It was still bound up in a mock professional way, teasing Washington.

The President smirked and made his way to the eager Treasury secretary, looping his fingers into his hair band.  
He dragged his fingers down and the hair gained it's freedom, exploding around Hamilton's shoulders where it was needed for their session.  
Hamilton licked his tongue over his lips and Washington dragged him in for a kiss. The smaller man wrapped his arms around his shoulders in gleeful response, his mouth falling open immediately their lips came in contact.  
Hamilton moaned deliciously as Washington plundered his mouth. Wrapping his legs around his Commander as he was pushed up till he was almost off the desk.

Exotic eyes flashed open and close as Washington pushed in for another kiss, grounding their bodies together in a harsh tempo that had Hamilton squealing from need.  
“Please.” He found himself begging. Needing to be filled, but Washington ignored him.

He knew how Hamilton enjoyed their sessions, he wouldn’t be satisfied if it ended so quickly.  
Washington nibbled his way down the perfectly pale neck, reveling in Hamilton’s gasps and whines.  
His hands wrapped around Hamilton’s arms spreading them so he could kiss and bite harshly at his exposed chest. Hamilton twisted and moaned in Washington's hold as his nipples were bit and pulled at. He cried out from the ecstasy of being unable to dictate or control this.  
The freedom of being used and controlled by his commander.

Overloaded by pleasure Hamilton fell back unto the table and Washington descended on him. Their breaths coming out in pants before Hamilton grabbed Washington into another kiss.   
Touching each other in the darkness that the night provided, Washington's candle snuffed out so the only thing that gave them light was the moon.   
Hamilton cried out as Washington bit him. On his chest, his side, his belly, his thighs. His legs trembled with the need for more but Washington focused on teasing only. Flicking his needy dick so Hamilton cried out in agony.

“General.” He whined when Washington’s hand encircled his neck.  
Hamilton's eyes were wide with need. He looked so desperately to him he feared he’d collapse without it.  
“Please. Fuck me. Please.” He begged his eyes glistening with tears and Washington kissed his cheeks.  
Be it far from him to make his Hamilton actually cry.  
It was time to grant his request.

Hamilton keened with joy when he felt a lubed finger slowly push it’s way into him.  
“Yes! Yes!” He gasped thrilled and Washington could not help but chuckle in amusement.  
His fingers probed deeper into Hamilton’s hole filling him with lube. He wanted this to be a smooth passage as possible so they could both feel nothing but pleasure.

Hamilton was getting impatient as always, raising his butt high in Washington’s face as he begged for a different kind of attention.  
“In due time.” Washington scolded and doubled the fingers in Hamilton’s ass. Hamilton didn’t wince till he was three fingers in.  
“You’ve been preparing yourself.” Washington noted.  
“Be it far from me to be caught off guard sir.” Hamilton smiled and Washington couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Indeed.” He said and examined his work deciding it was good enough.

He pulled his fingers out much to Hamilton’s displeasure and switched to preparing his own self for what was soon to come, lubing up his monstrous equipment.  
Hamilton watched him with anticipation, his eyes lighting up as he watched in awe Washington work at his mighty cock. When Washington glanced up at him his legs turned to jelly and he raised a hand to his chest in wonder to plea again.  
“Commander.” He said and in two strides Washington was at his side.  
He would wait no more.

Washington pushed Hamilton into the table, his face kissing the wood, before spreading his ass and pushing in as gently as possible.

He did not wish to hurt him in any way but the inpatient Hamilton wiggled hard in his hold. He bucked his hips excitedly at Washington crying out for more as he tried to force his member deeper into his hold.  
Washington didn’t know why he ever bothered.  
He let out a small laugh of amusement then gave Hamilton exactly what he wanted.

Hamilton squealed from excitement as Washington drove into him. His cock stretched his insides completely and soon Hamilton was letting out stuttering gasps of breath, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his face strained as he adjusted to the feeling of Washington filling him up.  
It was always so damn dynamic.  
Washington dove so deep in that his tip already brushed his prostrate.

Washington pushed in even deeper and Hamilton wailed as he was stretched out even wider by Washington's monstrous cock.  
Washington’s cock rubbing against his walls, making him feel so full. He cried out in excitement and wiggled his ass around.  
“M-more.” He whimpered and gasped as his wish was again granted.  
Washington’s pace went teasing to plundering. He grabbed Hamilton’s hips and hoisted them up to assist his pace and aim direction. His own hips moved effortlessly when it came to giving Hamilton the merciless fucking that he deserved.  
Hamilton cried out head thrown back and gasped when Washington could not resist the urge to bite that neck. He whimpered as Washington didn’t just latch on but sucked as well with such ferocity Hamilton knew it was going to make a hickey.  
“Commander.” Hamilton gasped out his body trembling with desire. Washington’s hands glided over his arms that were placed against the table struggling to hold him up. Washington moved from them to his chest and squeezed harshly at his nipples till Hamilton was whining for mercy.  
His body tensed up and he started to tremble clear signs that he was reaching his limit.

“Are you close?” Washington whispered and Hamilton whined in acknowledgement.  
“I see.” was all Washington said but he didn’t slow his pace at all.  
His hips moved in concentration, hitting against Hamilton’s prostrate hard and fast mercilessly till Hamilton was on the verge of release.  
"Commander..... Commander......" Hamilton moaned out his dick twitching with anticipation.  
His heart soaring and face breaking down into the most lewd joyous expressions, just for it to be shut down by an expression of stiffled pain when Washington closed his hand around his dick.  
"Not yet." He grunted and kept up his pace ignoring Hamilton's weeping sobs.  
"Commander... Ah! Oh Commander please. Oh please please please." He cried. He'd..... he'd waited for this for too long.  
He so desperately needed release.

"How many times have you cum this year?" Washington asked seriously inbetween thrusts.  
Hamilton groaned out and whimpered "Once...once."  
Obviously they did not mean his release total for the year but in fact for their sessions this year.  
He'd only been able to come once....with Jefferson.

Washington nodded and released his hold on his member much to Hamilton's gratefulness.  
It didn't take long for him to bust his nut and cry out with joy.  
Hamilton doubled over from the high but noticed Washington hadn't....stopped fucking him.  
"Sir?" He whimpered as Washington's hold tightened on his hips.  
"S-sir." Hamilton groaned out throwing his head backwards.  
Washington slowed his thrusts so he could grind torturously against his prostrate.  
Hamilton wailed his legs wobbling at the pleasure overload.  
"Commander? My commander?" Hamilton whimpered needing an explanation.

"Not yet." Washington muttered.  
He was going to milk every last trace of the demon out of Hamilton.  
His pace went up again and Hamilton screamed as Washington drove against his prostrate relentlessly.  
They were the only ones at work so Washington let him.

It felt like punishment to Hamilton.  
Punishment for teasing Jefferson too much.  
Washington didn't slow down till he'd cum and he achieved that on Hamilton's second release.

However, Washington was just getting excited.  
He turned Hamilton around so he was facing him this time and pulled him in for another kiss. Without taking his cock from him he restarted his pace and Hamilton threw back his head in a pleasure filled scream.  
It felt like they were at it for hours.

Washington did not relent until he’d satisfied himself and blown his load twice. By then Hamilton was an exhausted mess.

He enjoyed his sessions with Washington as there was no rush to clean or pick himself up immediately. He got lie there like a defeated little sex toy while Washington cleaned up his own self. There were times he’d even clean up Hamilton as well if he’d been good. Today seemed one of those times.

He helped his boy down from the desk and helped wash away the traces of their night together.  
They kept spare clothes around the office.  
They'd been hard to sneak past Eliza but fortunately Hamilton managed and kept them in Washington's office for the conclusion of his yearly rampages.  
Once Hamilton was dressed again he brought before the tired man a cup of tea to sip and regain his energy.

Hamilton felt so exhausted. His body shaking a little as the last traces of the madness left him.  
The desperation...the hunger....

“Feeling better cadet?” Washington asked testing his mental state and Hamilton sighed and massaged head.  
“Yes Mr President.” 

Oh? President, Washington thought with a smile.  
Hamilton was back.  
“Easy there you took and gave a rough pounding.” Washington hummed and Hamilton sighed as he tried to remember the details of all that happened.  
It was like....watching someone act in his own skin. It had been him though. The desires had all been him.  
“Is Jefferson okay?” he asked just curious.

“He won’t be at work tomorrow but he’s not broken.” Washington said and took a sip of his tea.

Hamilton ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. Sometimes he really hated what that thing did to him. It was pleasure. He loved it.  
An animalistic part of him acting on desires that he’d been possibly to mild to achieve on his own. Mild was not a word he’d use to describe himself though.  
Perhaps....too sane.

There was something at the edge of his memory that surprisingly brought a smile to his face. He didn’t know why.  
Perhaps most of the monster was yet to be shaken off.  
“Burr was there.” He whispered and Washington acknowledged it.  
“He is a part of our cabinet now so you might see him from time to time.”  
“No what I mean is.....” Hamilton shook his head and frowned as he recalled sneaking under the darker man’s desk and.....and......  
“I touched him. This time, I touched him too.” He said eyes wide with surprise and Washington raised a surprised eyebrow.  
“Burr too?” he said carefully.

That was an interesting turn of events.  
He hadn't imagined their new Senator would at all be Hamiltons type.  
Actually now that he thought about it, it explained why he’d seen him in the boardroom with Madison and Jefferson.

“I see.” He said hoping they hadn’t given too much information to a new comer. Especially if Hamilton had just attacked him by accident.  
“Do you like him?”  
“What an interesting question.” Hamilton said with a small nervous smile which greatly surprised Washington.  
He thought it was a basic question.  
He’d clearly not fancied Adams.  
Hamilton been very sure about that one too.

“How far did you go with him?” Washington asked and Hamilton shrugged as he tried to imagine it.  
Images of the night with Burr coming to his mind.  
“Just....a blow job.” Hamilton mumbled and nibbled at some of the biscuits Washington had laid out for him.  
It had been one hell of an awesome one too.

Washington was listening very carefully and paying attention to Hamilton's body language.  
He seemed relaxed, reciting emotions that did not belong to this side of him, yet........  
Hamilton looked so taken by the idea.

“Do you think he can become a permanent member of our staff?” Washington asked and he was not talking about the official government staff.  
It didn't matter how much Hamilton liked him if Burr could not handle the job.

Hamilton blinked slowly as he thought of that. Could he?  
“Yes.” He said with barely any hesitation.  
This he was sure of at least.

“I like him” he said a small, almost crazy smile, crossing his lips. Traces of the beast remained after all.  
“I like him....and I want to...do it again. I mean I would like to...."  
"Yes I get the idea." Washington hummed and regarded him silently for a while, allowing himself to down his cup of tea while Hamilton finally took a few strong sips from his.  
Aaron Burr.  
The people pleaser politician who neither swung right or left.  
A household of women with a wife and a daughter. Not a lot of friends.  
He seemed perfect for the sort of person they needed to corner into a right spot.  
Besides that, Burr was a rather interesting young man. Privileged and arrogant in some cases yet also humble in others. A perfect blend of Jefferson and Madison's best and worst personalities now that he thought about it.  
It was no wonder Hamilton liked him, though they'd known each for such a long time and somehow were not friends.  
However if Hamilton was sure.

“Very well then.” Washington finally said after a little contemplation. With a small sigh as he set down his cup and turned to Hamilton. “I guess next year we’ll have to officially welcome Burr into the family.”  
Hamilton found himself colouring a little just at the thought of it.  
Burr had gotten Washington's approval.  
He could be one of them now and they could let him into their family.  
Their nice small fucking family tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh Yosh.  
> Finally here. ✨
> 
> Again sorry it took so long.  
> Your replies will sincerely be appreciated for this chapter as it determines my next step forward.
> 
> Arigato.

The next few days after the attack came and went so quickly.

Almost too quickly in Burr's opinion.

To his relief he'd been able to get the weekend off and retire to the safety of his home where he went over the week’s events and tried to come to terms with this new reality.

He hadn’t been truly able to relax all week long. His dread only grew when the next Sunday rolled around for he knew work awaited with the dawn of the next day.  
He had to prepare himself for what the next week would hold.

The morning for work came and Burr took a deep breath to brace himself for the morning ahead. However, much to his absolute surprise, the next week brought....nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Everything resumed.......... as normal.

They had meetings and schedules and files and prints.  
Jefferson and Hamilton would talk smack at each other during board meetings. Washington was the peace maker.  
Madison would cough from time to time while Burr took notes.  
It was like the past week has never happened.

Alexander Hamilton was as energetic and as annoying as he’d always been, and Jefferson called him out for it every single time as he’d always done.  
There was no sign of the underlying hatred he'd shown to have for the man when they discussed Hamilton's madness.  
No specific jabs that even related to what had happened.  
In fact, everyone was rather content to carry on like it didn't happen.  
Everyone was really pretending like the Last week had never existed!!!!!

"What....on earth." Burr groaned feeling a migraine coming on as he didn't know what to believe anymore.  
Why were Madison and Jefferson acting passive aggressive with Hamilton as usual?  
They didn't seem to fear him as much either.  
In fact Hamilton barely seemed scary.  
He was just that annoying tiny loud mouthed co-worker he'd always been.  
It was baffling?

Where had all his darkness gone?  
Where was the monster that had plagued them so?

*  
"How is..... How is everyone acting like nothing happened? Didn't.... Didn't it happen? Am I going insane?" He asked Madison scared to even specify because he feared that he was in fact going insane.

"No Burr. You're not mad." Madison sighed and pat his hand on Burr's hand.  
The poor man looked distressed running his hand over his face and glancing back repeatedly as if he expected Hamilton to jump out at him.  
Though there was no reason for him to fear so much. They were in Madison's office.  
Also Madison believed if Hamilton did jump out at them he'd come from underneath the table.

"We just usually don't stress so much on the ‘after.’ “ Madison shrugged. "Especially after it's over and done with."

"He molested you!"  
How was everyone forgetting?!  
“He molested all of us.” Burr whimpered his head falling to his hands while Madison looked around alarmed.  
"Ssssssh!" Madison hissed a finger to his lips.  
He peeked out of his window and closed the curtains tightly before turning to scowl at Burr.  
"Damn it Burr. You know how risky this all is. What if someone heard you?" He scolded, his face set in a hard frown and Burr hung his head ashamed.  
"I know. I know, I'm sorry." Burr groaned frustrated.  
He pulled away from Madison’s desk and began pacing his office restlessly.

It made Madison watch him with concern on his features.  
"And I'm really not the one that bore the brunt of his attack." Madison pointed out.  
"I know." Burr groaned again but he couldn't really talk to Jefferson about this.  
For one thing, Jefferson was actively working to dump some of his grief unto him.  
The guy was merciless and Burr was partly scared of him.

"It's just.... How can you act so easy and relaxed around him?" Burr asked feeling lost and confused.  
This was by far the most difficult part of his new job ever and he didn't think he'd ever be able to cope.

"Maybe because he changes right after?" Madison frowned and tapped his chin with his quill then gasped and set it on the table carefully so he wouldn’t stain his chin with ink.  
As he dabbed at his chin with a nap  
kin he again considered Burr's question.  
Burr paused his pacing to set his hand on Madison's chair so he could lean on it while Madison did his best to deliver a satisfactory answer.  
"Hamilton of the revolution goes to sleep. Becomes Hamilton of the cabinet. Like a battery recharge." Madison said.  
"And we are the chargers right?" Burr sighed running his hands down his face.  
"Don't let this eat you up Burr. It's the fastest way to mental break down." Madison said concerned for him.  
The longer he dwelt on it the harder it was sure to become.  
"Hamilton changes that's just it "

"How is that not already a mental break down?!" Burr demanded.  
People didn't just change from criminals to people overnight. Definitely not normal or mentally stable people.

"We take it as it is. It's once a year. The perks are good. We get shaken up a bit but we move on mostly after." Madison said pressing his fingers together as he realised they were spinning around the same circles as the way the conversation had gone the first time they explained this to him.  
It wasn't like Burr didn't already know the basics.  
He was just frustrated by them.  
Like the vibrations from a rubber band that had been stretched too far and had finally snapped back to its original form.  
Burr's mind had been stretched out as far as it could go.  
Now he just wanted to scream.

"Jefferson in particular gets a kick out of picking every fight he can with Hamilton as soon as his senses are back as his own silent revenge plot." Madison said softly offering platforms for Burr to air our his anger. "We heal in our own ways."

Burr was still flabbergasted.

"Is it really healing if history is just going to repeat itself the next time he gets horny?" Burr asked shaking his head but was taken aback by Madison bursting into low chuckles.

"Okay, that's kind of funny." He laughed.  
The way Burr just summarised Hamilton's mental break down into a sex depraved monster as just being 'horny'  
"You know. I think you're healing in your own way too. Just keep at it." Madison smiled in encouragement.  
Burr groaned and fell into the chair in front of Madison's desk, hands on his head.

"This is really going to happen next year?"

"Yes." Madison said not going to even try to deny it because it wouldn't make Burr feel any better.

"This is madness." Burr shook his head pained at their situation. "We can't keep going like this. He's only getting away with this because we're not standing up to him."

Now this was surprising twist   
"You... You want to stand up to Alexander Hamilton?" Madison raised a very amused eyebrow.

"You think I can't?" Burr scowled at him and Madison smirked.

"I think you're more of the 'does-not-like-to-stand-up' kind." he said as gently as possible because that was basically Burr's entire character.  
Burr seemed to take offense though because he humphed and smacked his hand against the table as he jumped to his feet.  
"We'll see about that. As soon as I leave this office I shall find Alexander Hamilton, confront him and make him stop this madness immediately!"

"If that's the case..." Madison said feeling very amused. "You don't need to go far. He's on his way here."

"He's what?!" Burr gaped aghast just as the door opened.

"Madison." Hamilton's voice greeted in his usual deceptively cheery tone.  
"Hamilton." Madison greeted with a clashing voice of velvet.

Burr was still standing there like a deer caught by headlights when Hamilton noticed him.

"Aaron Burr?"  
"Sir!" Burr's flinch was barely noticeable as he turned to face the man who'd attacked him.  
For brief moment he thought he could see him again.  
The wild hair and wicked features.  
They flashed in his vision for just a second.  
Then melted away as Alexander Hamilton seemed to take their place.  
Innocent seeming confused eyes, clothing perfectly in order right down to his perfectly combed hair and shiny shoes.

"I didn't think that your be here." Hamilton said his surprise turning to a beam.  
"To be sure." Burr said averting his gaze.  
"Burr.......was just helping me with some papers." Madison smiled.  
"You were?" Hamilton asked him curiously and Burr shrugged.  
"Sure."  
"I didn't realise you were so helpful." Hamilton said sounding amused and Burr muttered in a low voice.  
"It's part of the job. Sir."

"Hamilton's helping me as well." Madison explained to Burr. "If you can call trying to shove another of his policies down my throat helping."

Oh Lord that image. Burr thought as he struggled to shake off the image of Hamilton forcing something down Madison's throat.

"You might call it that but this is a policy that can change America!" Hamilton said getting fired up and they all sighed.

'Oh here we go again.' Madison and Burr thought.

"If you would just look at my plan you'd see all the makings of a start to a new great beginning. If this policy is put in place we both stand to benefit." Hamilton went on.

"I don't see how we benefit from you monopolising our funds again." Madison rolled his eyes.

"You call it monopoly and I call it saving. Think! A whole new chapter of......"  
And Hamilton fell into his usual tirade of his big plans for the future. The system he envisioned, the place they could make of their newly founded country, the things they could do.  
As usual he was thinking too far ahead of his time. The policies he suggested sounding outrageous, much like his move to end slavery.  
It just didn't make sense to anyone, and unfortunately Hamilton was the kind to passionately explain something for as long as it took until it did make sense!  
Nothing like the silent attacker that had assaulted them night after night.

They don't pay me enough for this, Burr thought.  
Since this was Madison's problem he didn't see why he couldn't just sneak away then.  
It wasn't like Hamilton was paying attention after all.  
He felt bad for abandoning Madison but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
Slowly he began to back away.  
As soon as he was close enough he quietly tried to turn to the door.

"You agree with me don't you Aaron Burr sir!"  
"Ah.....!"  
Dammit caught!

Burr froze a hand on the door handle knowing now the attention in the room had been directed towards him and it would be so awkward to just launch himself out of the door now.

Smart move Alexander, he thought sulkily and turned back to them.  
"Your new plan does sound intriguing." He chuckled not wishing to side with either of them.  
"Does it not Burr?!" Hamilton beamed.  
Madison rolled his eyes.  
"He doesn't even mean it."  
"Why would he lie?" Hamilton countered.  
"It's Burr."  
Well that felt rude somewhat.  
"Sir, that suggestion is demeaning." Burr said feeling very offended.  
Madison however just smirked at him.  
"But is it wrong?"  
"Humph."

Okay so perhaps standing up to people was hard for him and choosing a side was hard for him.  
He'd just rather not make enemies. Life had given too many problems to go about collecting more.

"If Burr says he'll support it then he'll support." Hamilton beamed and walked boldly to Burr happily.  
"I have your vote do I not?"  
"To be sure sir." Burr smiled a little taken by Hamilton's usual stubborn, obnoxious and arrogant behaviour.

This was how the smaller man always acted. His mind clogged full of thoughts and ideas that he believed everyone should accept or perish trying.  
The over achiever that didn't know the meaning of taking a break. Who would do almost anything to get his way but do it all within his own legal rights and with the righteousness of an obnoxious Saint.  
That was Alexander Hamilton.  
The man he admired and strived to be like.

The man.  
Not the monster.

Burr leaned his head against the door, his eyes staring vacantly at the handle as he began to realise what Madison meant when he said it was like they were two different people.  
The monster was not Hamilton and yet wore his face.  
It was definitely a little difficult trying to imagine wrapping one's mind around it but the two men were really not one and the same.

"Then we should talk more of this!" Hamilton proclaimed his eyes shining and Burr turned to him aghast.  
"Say what?!"  
"Done." Madison smiled and threw his hands to the air in relief. Anything to drive Hamilton away from him.  
He also couldn’t but think that perhaps some time in Hamilton’s presence was what Burr needed to see that whether or not he believed it, things changed after the attack.  
"Perhaps Burr will convince me."  
"Then let's confer Burr!" Hamilton beamed with determination in his features and Burr realised he was in for the long haul.

Even when he tried to escape Madison's office Hamilton insisted on walking him to his own office talking Nonstop.

He talks and writes like he's running out of time.  
Constantly moving like it's going out of style.  
Working day and night like he's running out of time, like he's running out of time, like he's running out of time.  
"How do you go on like tomorrow won't arrive?" Burr found himself asking in a small whisper, his eyes partly hooded from envy.  
His words caught both Hamilton and himself off guard but now that he'd asked he couldn't stop himself.  
"Going on and on like you need it to survive?" He asked with a small amused smile.  
"All the time. Every second you're alive."  
Every second you're alive.  
Every second he's alive.

"They need me to lead, and I'm doing the best I can." Hamilton replied and Burr raised his eyes to him with surprise.  
He had not exactly expected an answer.

"To help the people that are in need. I became Washington's right hand man." The Treasury secretary smiled proud of his position and Burr found himself face to face again with Hamilton's light.  
The shine that came from his being that pulled so many to him.  
To listen to his words and heed his commands.

Burr had watched that small spark flicker into a flame. How it glowed the more and more Hamilton grew. Yet the further Hamilton grew the further away he went till he was nearly out of reach.

Burr had joined the government to challenge that light but now he was here he wasn't sure he could stand on the same ground and do the same things that Hamilton had achieved while simultaneously apparently battling some sort of mental illness.

Hamilton was amazing.  
Too extraordinary and amazing in so many odd sort of ways.

Burr wasn't sure if he could ever really compete with this man.  
The latest news about him had been shocking thought.  
Yet as he stared at Hamilton he still couldn't see it.  
Not a single sign of the beast that had once been there.

"That's why I need your support the next time I face off Jefferson. You're good at convincing people and winning them over!" Hamilton beamed.  
"M-me?" Burr asked surprised.  
Perhaps Hamilton would have that talent too if he didn't insult people so.  
He'd really gone on talking, unaware of the thoughts in Burr's head.

"There's no one else I'm taking to right now Aaron Burr." Hamilton scolded and Burr laughed.  
"Yeah.” The young Senator smiled and rubbed a hand at the back of his head.

They'd stopped in front of his office and if there was any chance for Burr to escape it had to be then.  
He agreed he might give him his support as long as Hamilton made a convincing argument during the meeting, which probably wasn't the best thing to say but at least he wouldn't be the only one who'd have to suffer Hamilton's never ending lectures.  
Hamilton even promised to do the amount of research needed to deliver too.  
Such joy, Burr thought weary.

“Good luck then Alexander.” Burr said taking the opportunity to slide into his office.  
He peeked back out so his body was blocking the entrance when he smiled at Hamilton.  
“Smile more. See you at the other side of the board.” Burr sighed not looking forward to a conversation that would most likely be another speech.  
“You will help me pass my policy? Get me a vote on the floor?” Hamilton asked curiously and Burr sighed.  
“See you on the other side of the board.” He said softly.  
They’d discuss that later and Hamilton nodded accepting that.  
“See you on the other side of the board.”

Hamilton stood there till the door closed gently behind Burr.  
The closed door left him alone in the hall to his thoughts....and his memories.

_Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir?_

_That depends, who's asking?_

_Oh sure, Sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you._

_I'm getting nervous._

“Burr."

Hamilton said the name softly. So soft that it was barely a whisper.  
A sound only to be heard by his ears.

To think, after all these years, here they were together again.

By hook and crook Burr had gotten himself into the government.  
Bold move for someone who barely had an opinion concerning anything political or even slightly challenged the rules. How Burr even planned to survive and swim in this sea full of sharks was beyond Hamilton’s imagination.

Did he really think he could pacify everyone at the same time and remain neutral as he’d always been?  
Was Burr really that naive?  
It made Hamilton chuckle.

He and the Senator went way back.  
They'd met before on equal ground.  
The brilliant scholar he’d heard so much about.  
The man he admired and respected.  
Adored to some degree.

Almost everywhere he went he'd find Burr.  
From the war to the court room.  
Each time they’d met Hamilton had been sure to keep Burr at arm’s length.  
Never letting his gaze linger or explore.  
Never letting their conversations slip past business.  
Being conscious of the use of language during pleasure.  
Keeping his hands were he could control them.  
Turning his back on Burr, continuously creating distance between them with every step forward.  
At some point he convinced himself that was how it was to be.  
He’d always walk ahead of Burr.  
Fighting battles that the other man couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

Yet, somehow, despite all that, here Burr was again.......  
On his battlefield.  
In his game room.  
Upon........ his chess board.

And for the first time since they'd known each other.  
Hamilton had finally.....touched.

He’d touched him.

He’d finally......

He finally Now had Aaron Burr within his grasp!

He’d come into his world.  
Into his web.  
And Hamilton found that he was not too keen....on letting him go.

"I know it's a lot to ask. To leave behind the world you know." Hamilton whispered staring at Burr's door.

Burr had come here willingly.  
He should by now know what he was facing.  
There’s no way Jefferson and Madison wouldn’t have told him.  
Burr knew the rules of the game.....  
Yet.....  
Burr stayed.

Exciting.

The feeling passing through Alexander now was excitement.

His body brimming with it so much that his fingers trembled.

They'd been playing this game of challenging each other back and forth since they met, and once again it had been Burr's move.

Burr had chosen....to stay.

He stayed.

Now the game fell in Hamilton's court and he didn't have to hold back any longer.

That thought.....really made him smile.

"Let's Go." He chuckled to himself.  
Let's do this, Aaron Burr, Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So I originally planned on making those a series with this one for smex and smut.  
> Was gonna start another book that continues this story but a bit more story building.  
> I didn't expect to have this many people like it. 😊  
> Though I know seeing a huge number of chapters on a work can be discouraging so my question is:  
> \- Do I continue the story here, adding more chapters to this already existing piece.
> 
> \- Or go ahead with creating a separate new fanfiction that will be part of this one as a joint series. So the readers only into the smex can read this and be satisfied.
> 
> What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> So. Please leave comments.  
> Tell me what you think and what you like.


End file.
